Age Of Terror The Red Queen of Kingslanding
by ImageViewer
Summary: The tale of the Red queen is not a story but a terrible History that this Land has Suffered During the war of the Five Kings. Born from dark beginning's The Bastard Elizabeth Snow Rose through the Turmoil and conflict, inflicting Pain and Fear wherever she went as she established herself deep within Histories of Westeros that to this day. Many whisper her name in Fear.YandereOcxJon
1. Chapter 1

**First of the Age of Terror Series.**

 **Again these type of fic's feature of villain protagonist not a hero like Dawn of Heroes, which means Dark theme and Gory details, this includes rape, torture and acts of Evil.**

 **You have been WARNED!**

 **Story was Heavily Inspired by the Art Work on Deviant Art called Fem!Ramsay Bolton by turtleduckdraws who has created a number of great works.**

 **I hope to use the artwork that inspired this as cover art for the fic.**

 **Any enough with this. on with the story.**

Age of Terror The Red Queen of Kingslanding Prologue

The Tale of the Red queen is not a story but a terrible History that this land has suffered during the war of the Five Kings.

It was a time after Roberts Rebellion that War broke out through the seven Kingdoms where five kings wared for the kingdom.

Robb Stark, the King of the North Fought for the independence of the north and those who wanted to break from the rest of the kingdoms, he once fought to free his father from the Lannister until he was brutally executed on the steps of the sept of Balor Prompting the once conflict into a full on war of Justice and independence.

Stannis Baratheon, the self-proclaimed king of the iron Throne was fighting for his legitimate claim to the throne after receiving a raven from the Honourable hand at the Eddard Stark with information detailing the illegitimate blood statues of his brother's off springs, describing them as bastards of the queen and her twin brother Jamie.

Renly reign as another self-proclaimed king for the throne was short lived, as details of a shadow entity entering his camp one night and murdering him in front of his own kings guard.

Balon Greyjoy had previously declared himself king of salt and iron after Roberts rebellion but his rebellion otherwise known as the Greyjoy rebellion was quickly quelled and he was once again forced to bend the knee. Not to long after Roberts death, during the War for the Iron throne, Balon claimed the throne of salt and Iron, declaring himself king of the iron Islands.

Finally Joffrey Baratheon, the so called illegitimate child of Robert Baratheon sparked the war with the North by chopping off the head of the North's Lord. His reign was cruel and short.

It was during this time that a woman from the North carved her way through the courts, instilling fear into the hearts of many that to this day uttering her name is call's a curse upon themselves.

This is the Historical tale of the Blood Witch of Kings landing or otherwise known as the Red Queen.


	2. Chapter 2

Age of Terror The Red Queen of Kingslanding Ch 2

 **Again these type of fic's feature of villain protagonist not a hero like Dawn of Heroes, which means Dark theme and Gory details, this includes rape, torture and acts of Evil.**

 **You have been WARNED!**

 **Story was Heavily Inspired by the Art Work on Deviant Art called Fem!Ramsay Bolton by turtleduckdraws.**

 **I hope to use the artwork that inspired this as cover art for the fic. **Warning, fic contains dark and gory Theme, scenes of violent and psychopathic behaviour, torture and sexual scenes.****

 **Yandere OC x Jon snow.**

Snow.

That was all I ever knew, all that I ever was and will be until my final days.

I was a child born of the illegitimate union between a man and a woman, namely a lord and peasant bitch like my twin Brother Ramsay.

We are the bastard Children of Lord Roose Bolton, lord of the Great house of Bolton and direct descendants of the Red Kings.

Me and my brother were made during the First night. An ancient and outlawed practice of the North where a lord take's to bed a newlywed woman on her first night, it is one of the few practice's that my highborn side of the family practiced in secret after the stark kings defeated the Red kings and house Bolton bent the knee, hundred's years before Aegon conquest.

I was the second Child born of the first Night rite, a Bastard by the name of Elizabeth Snow, Naturally a Lord father of the North is meant to care and shelter their bastards, to make amends for breaking their sacred vow's to their wives' and to the gods. But my father was never married, and any legitimate child he sired never lived that long along with his wives.

And so I lived at the dread fort with my older brother Ramsey Snow, we grew up in a harsh environment unlike the other bastards and highborns we sometimes hear about like Jon Snow, the bastard child of our house's rival the Starks.

We were taught the cruelty and reality of man, shown how to inflict pain such was our way for **our knives' are sharp**. Taught what lay's under the skin, taught it's secret's, it's pains and pleasure's, taught the ancient method of Flaying.

But what we were never taught was compassion for it was the one emotion that was weakness, and weakness's need to be snuffed out.

Love, kindness, honour and forgiveness we grew up never knowing, only to hate and see as useless feeling.

But I soon fell to one of these emotions one fateful name day when me and my brother visited the Stark's for the Name day celebration of the eldest daughter, being Bastards we stayed out of sight and never interacted with the other lords so we don't embarrass the family.

During the celebration I left the inside and made my way towards the court yard to find something to entertain myself when I heard the familiar sound of sword's against wooden post's, my curiosity got the better of me and I followed the source of the sound until I came upon the site of a boy, no older then I bashing his steel against the post.

I know not what I felt when I looked at him, felt my stomach twist in knots, my heart pound in my ears and my knee's felt so weak that I thought I was going to collapse.

I quickly took cover behind some hay when he turned around, I panted as my lungs felt like a fist was squeezing them, peering from my cover I saw him attacking the post again. I was amazed that a simple boy could make me feel so weak, so vulnerable and I hated it, I hated him for making me feel helpless yet the more I hated him the less I did as something else took it's place that I couldn't describe.

I spent the celebration day watching him until eventually our house had to leave, I inquired to father on who the boy in the courtyard was, when he look at who I was talking about he answered in an instant.

"Jon Snow" I was frozen by realisation, the bastard son of our rival house was the one who made me feel so weak; from that day forth his name and face never left my mind, as the years pass I soon began to understand what I was feeling.

Love.

The degusting emotion that I was taught to hate and view as weakness because many have fallen to it, like me.

It drove me to work harder to extinguish such a useless thing yet at the same time it fuels my ambitions to become great, to become a Bolton like my older twin desires.

And so I train, so that one day I will end it all, I trained with swords, bows, politics and warfare all in a bid to have what I desire.

 **-10 years later-**

In those 10 years, as winters and summers past my ambitions for Jon snow changed, I did not want him dead but to have him instead.

Men like woman with long hair so I grew it, until my dark hair reached my upper shoulders, a fit strong body, so I trained until I had the physic of strong noble lady.

I am 10 and 8 (18 Years) and counting, today was a big day for the North, namely the Starks, His royalty King Robert, also known as the usurper, was on his way to the north with the Royal family.

My family was to ride to Winterfell like the other northern lords to greet the Royal family, and today was my day to shine.

I stood in front of my mirror, dressed in regular northern clothes', a leather dressed that hugged my figure with grey sleeves, the upside down flayed man was displayed on my chest, my hair was neatly combed to the back of my ears where it fell in place around my shoulders and upper back, my blue eye's stared back at me from my sharp facial features.

"Elizabeth" a familiar voice called out before through the door to my chambers came my twin Ramsary, deck out in his own clothe for the occasion.

"There is my lovely sister" a smile cross my features as I turned around to see my brother.

"Brother! I see that you are dressed for the event"

"indeed I am, but unfortunately father is not going" it was surprising to say the least, for our father to not see the king much less attend is completely unheard off as every other lord is doing it.

"Did he say why?" I inquired but my sibling simple shrugged his shoulder, "I take it your still going?".

"But of course, who wouldn't have me at a party" just about every sane person there was but I wouldn't say it.

"Well we best not keep our admire's waiting then" I left the room with my brother in tow before riding with an envoy of Bolton men towards winter fell.

 **-3 day's later-**

We arrived before the royal escort, riding in we were greeted by stark house all lined up before trotting in the court yard where the family were currently waiting.

It was funny to see the anticipating and wondering looks die down when they saw us, "Well, isn't this such a wonderful welcome party?" I said from atop my horse as we stood before the starks.

"Indeed it is, dear sister" Ramsay joined in "I can already feel the love from our gracious host" a few of our men chuckled quietly before growing silent.

"What are you doing here?" Lord stark asked, walking out from the row of his family.

"Our Lord father couldn't unfortunately make it, so we're here to represent our house" I explained, my eye's washing over the many faces who stared at us "and I must say, I'm quite honoured that your all here to welcome us." My brother and the men smirked at my quip and the looks on the starks faces..

"The welcome is not for you" a young man who bared Eddard starks resemblance spoke out, if I had to guess this was his eldest son Robb, while handsome he wasn't what I was looking for.

"But we are representatives of our house" my brother rebuked "surely you wouldn't turn away those who also come to welcome the Royal family much less your vassel lords" Robb stark looked like he swallowed a lemon for he narrowed his eye's at us.

"as much fun as it is trading words with you, we have a family to welcome" we got off our horse's and took our positions with the rest of the waiting group and just on time as the Baratheon family came followed by some Lannister soldiers and kingsgaurd.

A man in dark armour with a dog helmet rode in 'the Hound' I mentally noted, an infamous warrior who was badly burned by his brother the mountain at a young age.

Following not far behind with golden hair was what I guess the prince, displaying an air of arrogance and Pride, an easy target for someone who could appeal their pride and power.

A large fat, and by fat I mean fat man rode in on a large horse, all kneeled before his presence including us when we figured out who he was, the fearsome war king Robert Baratheon stomped his way through the courtyard and up to the starks where he motioned for Lord stark to stand and spoke the words any friend would say to another.

"you've gotten fat" silence was all there was when Robert said that Stark, I raised my eyebrow at him wonder if that truly is the fear war monger we are forced to bow to, the two broke in a fit of laughter before embracing each other like old friends.

As the king went on with the introduction of the entire Stark family I took into detail the rest of gathering groups.

Dressed rich clothes and furs was a golden haired woman who walked out of her secured iron carriage 'The Queen' it wasn't hard to identify her, even a halfwit could see who and what she was.

Next in kings guard armour which was gilded steel but looked like gold with the crown embedded in the chest was a man with golden hair and looked almost like the queen, this man was ser Jamie Lannister, The Kingslayer, a member of the kingsgaurd during The mad king's reign and during the sacking of kingslanding he stab his king in the back with a sword.

Everyone except for the King and Lord stark went into the castle for the royal feast, the hall was all done up as best as it can in Northern style, Long wooden table's filled with cooked foods like boars and dear's along with wine's.

The feasting continued on into the night, everyone getting drunk on wine like the king who couldn't keep his hands to himself.

My brother did his own thing with the others, making impressions while I stayed in the shadow's, not getting my self-involved in their drunken and only making appearance's when it was needed, in truth I wasn't here just for the family, I was here for someone else who wasn't at the feast after I searched it from top to bottom.

I went out to search for him and low and behold there he was striking the post like the first time I saw him, the years have been kind to him as he looked more like a Stark minus the shaved face, his dark hair short and wavy.

I was overcome by that breath taking feeling but managed to control myself before I strode forward, the plan I had been making all these years appeared in my head, the words and actions I would take for every situation, I was so caught up in my remising that I barely noticed that I was already behind him.

A smile graced my face while my hand slowly inched closer to him, my heart pounded louder as the seconds when by before I tap his shoulder earning his attention, as he turned to face me I couldn't help but blush as he stared at him with those dark eye's.

"Oh, I'm sorry my lady" he called me my lady, I nearly fainted as I felt my heart skip a few beat's "I didn't see you there".

"It's alright" I spoke the words as gently as I can "but you need not called my lady, if you want call me by my name".

"what is your name?"

"Elizabeth, Elizabeth Snow" I watch as the gears In his head turned before he realised who and what I was.

"a Thousand pardons my lady for not recognising you" he Bowed Just like how the Starks raise their pups, humble, it was all so sickeningly sweet how honourable they are, even to their enemies.

I chuckled at this chivalrous display in a lady like manner "it's alright you wouldn't know me because this is our first meeting" as he got up he gave me questionable look "you see" I started walking closer up to him forcing him to walk back "I've admired you from a far" his back hit the post letting me corner him.

I stood close to him on my tip toes, my hands folded together behind my back, our nose's touched as my blue eye's stared deeply into his dark orbs, "m-my lady" he stuttered, redness gathering in his cheeks, before I could inch any closer to seal my lips with his a clapping sound caught our attention.

Turning towards the source we saw a dwarf garbed in red "what a lovely site behold, two bastards getting all romantic" I glared at the imp with all the hate and anger I had within me for ruining this moment "oh sorry, didn't mean to interrupt such a moment, but I was wondering why the two of you are out here in the cold rather than inside where it's nice and warm?".

The little creature squirmed under the burning gaze of my fury before the sound of Jon's voice broke my concentration "Lady stark, felt that my presence would insult the royal family" it was no secret that the matriarch of house stark despised the boy like all other ladies are against bastards.

The imp understood what he was saying before turning to me "and what of you my bold lady?" my features settled into an emotionless mask that I have perfected for many years before I answered.

"I lost interest in the festivities and sort entertainment elsewhere" he looked between Jon and me and made the conclusion before stepping closer to us.

"Well let me give you some advice from one bastard to another. Wear your name like armour and you'll find that it'll never hurt you" wise words were they before the little man started walking off.

"What do you know about being a bastard?" Jon called out, not knowing who this little man was; the imp turned to faced him and answered with the most serious look I had seen on his face yet.

"All dwarfs are bastard's in their father's eye's" and with that he left us, allowing me to resume my work.

I slammed my lips against his, not allowing him to speak or act as I pressed forward pining him to the post, I gave him no time to respond as my tongue plunged into his mouth yet what came was surprising to say the least. Instead of pushing me away he pulled me closer to him, his arms circling around my waist to hold me close, my hands moved from their place to rest in his heads, the fingers getting tangled into his hair as I deepened the kiss.

As our tongues battled we were trapped in our own state of blissful passion before- "Got yourself a girl I see" a new voice spoke, bringing us out of our world of passion to see another man dressed in the cloth's of the nightwatch, upon seeing him Jon pushed me away to embrace the man.

"Uncle Benjen!" okay I am seriously getting pissed off now, what is it with people today interrupting me.

"you got bigger." As the two of them hugged I took into the new idividuals detail, noticing the stark features and how he looked more like Lord stark. "Rode all day. Didn't want to leave you alone with the Lannisters."

"Lady Stark Thought my presence would upset the Royals."

"Well, your more then welcome at the wall. No bastard was ever turned away."

"I'm ready to take my vows" wait what!? "Father would let me if you ask him." Jon Snow. Joining the Nights watch? The world around me seemed to crumble as the reality of situation before me was so overwhelming that I couldn't listen to the rest of their conversation.

It wasn't until the uncle left that I was finally able to speak "your going to join the nights watch?" My voice, no longer full of confidence as it instead carried fear and spoke in nothing but whispers to what it originally was.

Jon could only down at me with an apologetic look mixed with that famous Stark conviction "I must serve the Realm, it's my duty"

"B-But what about-" The words were lost within my throat as I despaired at situation before me yet I could not help but cling onto the hope that I might be able sway him from this path. "Don't you want to think this through, you would be giving up everything, children, family, lands and titles. Are you sure that you want to go through with this."

"I have made up my mind."

"Not even for me?"

"I'm sorry My lady, but I am honour bound to do this" and just like that, with those word all of my emotions washed away as a black emptiness filled my being.

My face assumed the blank emptiness I was feeling "I see." I turned around, my back to him as I face towards the great door to the party inside "Good night Jon Snow." I left him, intent on getting inside before anything else could happen.

Everyone was in a mad partying mood, drinking, feasting and shouting to the top of their lungs. Like a Shadow I moved with ease through to the hall, passing by unnoticed until I arrived at the one person I needed to see "Brother."

Rhamsey turned around at the mention of his name, a wide grin on his face as he was previously making ideal conversation with minor nobles and other's who were majorly important enough. "Sister!" he addressed with equal enthusiasm "Come join us for Drink.".

"I'm afraid I must refuse, I'm calling it a night, you continue enjoying yourself to your hearts content." He realised something had happed, as it was not the first time he had seen this blank face of mine and knows first hand to never disturb me.

After that I left the Banquet hall and made my way to the prepare guest room, passing by a small number of servants who weren't on duty in the hall. I paid them no mind until I reach the door to my room.

*BANG!* I entered my room swiftly as my patience and self control started to break before 'Seven fucking hells!' I scream In my head, The Dam of emotion broke and my rage, hatred and failure exploded within my very being. My face scrunched up in pure fury as I could barely restrain my self from taking all of my pent up aggression on the room.

'All these years of preparing and planning! All of it gone to waste because he's dead set on the Night's watch. A fucking dying order filled with the worst scum of the seven kingdoms, who in their right mind would thin-' in my mental ranting a picture of faces entered my thoughts, answering the question to my predicament. A new found hatred burrowed it's self into my mind and soul as all of my anger was now directed at a new source responsible for making My snow take the black.

'The Stark. Those fucking honourable fools have been filling his head with those stupid ideals, all I had prepared for was destroyed by them. I swear by the Old gods and the New! I will have my revenge upon them.'

I will destroy them one at a time.

 **Oh No! the Starks now have a powerful enemy, what will happen to them!? What will Elizabeth do!?**

 **Find out on the next chapter.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **Please give your reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

Age Of Terror Red Queen of Kingslanding Schemes in the North

 **Hello all, I know you all liked the first chapter and I did this one to progress the story abit.**

 **Again these type of fic's feature of villain protagonist not a hero like Dawn of Heroes, which means Dark theme and Gory details, this includes rape, torture and acts of Evil.**

 **You have been WARNED!**

 **Story was Heavily Inspired by the Art Work on Deviant Art called Fem!Ramsay Bolton by turtleduckdraws.**

 **It's not as good as my first one but I still hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 2 Schemes of the North

I barely slept through the night.

My Mind was Preoccupied with devising ways to hurt the Starks, my new found hatred for them helped to create colourful and creative methods of torture that was both physically impossible but also pure fictional.

But a girl can dream.

Unfortunately that Girl's dream was destroyed and new one took it's place, fuelled by Revenge.

The Sound of the birds chirping signalled the beginning of a new day. And today The king was to go hunting with rest of the lords gathered including the heirs and sons, unfortunately women weren't allowed, southern woman that is.

This hunt would present a wide range of opportunities to cause some damage.

With 2/3 of the house hold gone an *Accident* could happen to one of the children left behind, or I tag along on this hunt and a stray Arrow could find it's self-buried deep in one of the Starks.

So many options to choose from, but which one to pick?

The sound of commands and cries from the outside told of the household getting ready for the Hunt, I got up from my bed and got dressed in Regular Bolton clothes instead of the dress I had on yesterday, meaning no skirt only trousers.

I brushed my hair and put on my best face to hide the furry raging within me before leaving my room. I passed by many of the servants who were scurrying around like rats, I made it to the great hall where only the Royal family and half of the starks were present.

I sat on the table filled with Bolton men only my brother wasn't present which was surprising as I thought he would again be here to make an impression. But this is a blessing as I had no patience to entertain him.

I ate and left the hall to wonder the courtyard, seeing the horses being prepared for Todays activity. My mind was split between which approach I should take, I weighed the pro and con of both, I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't realise that everyone was already getting saddled on their horses.

I could see my Brother already on his horse, Hunting and the thrill of it was his greatest source of entertainment, it didn't matter what it was or who it was, as long as he got to hunt it, he really couldn't complain.

My eye's danced around the courtyard, counting how many members were joining the hunt, almost all of the king guard save for the Kingslayer was present, The male Starks save for Brandon and Rickon where atop their horse's. Even the Nights watchmen Benjin Stark was joining in.

I also saw Jon riding his, The temptation to join the hunt fuelled by the desire to try and make him reconsider his decision was great.

I move across the yard, intent on trying one last time to get him to reconsider this foolish choice. I stopped just by his side "Excuse me?" I called up to him, he turned his attention down to me.

"My Lady?" he said to me as if what happened yesterday didn't happen and he treated me not with affection but as a mere stranger. It hurt to be seen like that by the man you've confessed to.

"Are you participating in today's hunt Jon?"

"Aye my lady."

"Are you sure I can't persuade to give up on the Watch?" my eye's looked up at him in a desperate plea, silently plea's screaming from my eye's as they lock onto his.

"I'm sorry, but I can't."

"Oh look. The bastards got a girlfriend." A new voice called out, I look towards the source to see the ward/ prisoner of the Starks Theon Greyjoy, The Ironborn cunt made fun of me, of my Jon but He made fun of ME.

A dark malevolent feeling surged within me all of it directed right at the skinny curly headed cunt, I glared with all of my hatred at the boy who lost of all of his confidence and Pride as it was replace by fear, the skinny boy fidgeted in his position under my gaze.

 **-Benjin Stark pov-**

That girl. No! that thing that I saw Jon with last night was once again beside him, staring up at him with eye's filled with something that made me want to protect Jon from her.

She Glared at Theon with a look that made instinctively grasp my blade, The Air around seemed become cold, colder than it is in the north along with the feeling of Dread and pure Hate that no woman or human should ever excrete.

She quickly hid behind an impassive mask when Jon turned to look at her, but I could still see that same unearthly hatred hidden deep within her eyes.

Whoever this girl was, she was no ordinary woman.

 **-Theon Greyjoy-**

Never before had I ever felt such fear explode within me when that woman glared at me, I could feel the hatred boring into me as I was paralysed by Fear, it felt like a thousand needles were spearing through my heart from the way she looked at me.

I almost collapsed from fear but Thankful the Bastard Snow had drawn her attention, long enough for me to get away from that Monster under human skin.

When I looked back on instinct, I saw her looking at Jon with an emotion that made me feel sorry and afraid for the Poor Bastard.

 **-Eddard Stark-**

I was ready to head off on the Hunt with Robert when I felt a sudden chill creep up my spine, my head automatically looked in the direction where I felt a threat and saw that Bolton girl talking to Jon.

That Bolton girl was looking at Jon; I knew who she was and who her father was. I had heard of the Rumours surrounding the Bolton Twins, the Dark Myths about them and their inhuman practices, but I couldn't march on the Dreadfort on baseless Rumours especially when those Rumours start becoming twisted into one of the Stories Old Nan tells Brandon.

Still I couldn't help but want to get Jon as far away as I can from her, because when I look at her, I could not help but feel pure fear.

 **-Elizabeth pov-**

The riders were off and I was left alone with Stark household and the Rest of the Royals.

Again he had denied me, Again he had denied the chance for Freedom instead of chains.

My hatred for the Starks grew even more; I knew not what happened next only that I took great enjoyment out of watching it.

I was about to walk back into the castle when from the corner of my eye I saw infamous Bandon Stark climbing the broken tower of great keep, I could not help but watch as he hanged outside the window before being pulled in.

I moved around to get a better look and low and behold holding Brandon by his collar was the last person I expected to see, Ser Jamie Lannister the Kingslayer.

He seemed to be looking at someone else within the room but I could not see who it was, then before I knew it, he pushed the young stark off the tower without so much as a glance.

Brandon fell from the tower without a so much as a scream before he hit the ground hard.

Naturally anyone could have screamed out at the site of the fall and the body but I wasn't like anyone, where some would see horror I saw an opportunity.

No one was around to see the fallen boy, all it would take was a scream and everyone would notice, I put on my best act, a face twisted in pure horror and fear, tears building up before I let loose a Scream. "OH MY GODS!" My voice let out shriek that drew the attention of everyone nearby, servants from outside and inside gather and looked in the direction I was looking at see the Body of Brandon Stark on the floor.

Like tidal wave, all of household flooded into the courtyard and around the downed boy, it wasn't before long that Lady stark rushed into the yard, tears pouring down her face. It had taken a few men to pry the hysterical woman off the boy for Measter Luwin to try and save him.

Riders were already dispatched to receive the Royal Company, I watched as the Both Lord Stark and his house rode in along with the rest, they naturally raced in the castle while my Brother got of his horse and approached me to learn what had killed his fun.

"What happened?" he asked both disappointed that he had to leave the hunt, and curious what could cause all of the hunting parties to return back to Winterfell early.

"Someone pushed Brandon Stark off the Tower." I said casually, leaning against one of beams holding the walkway up as I watched everyone run around like headless chickens at Bandon's fall.

Ramsey looked a bit shock and was of course curious if I knew who did it "Did you know who?" he asked leaning against a beam beside me as he watches the discord within the courtyard as men were giving orders to find out what happened.

A playful smirk graced my lips before I sang out "I do~".

"You aren't gonna leave me out of it, are you dear sister?" he joined in with his own mischievous smile, knowing I wouldn't keep this from him.

"It was the King slayer." He had lost his smile as it was replaced with a surprised look that soon twisted into our father's famous calmed expression.

"You're certain?"

"I saw him with my own two eye's Brother." I expressed, pointing to my eye's with two fingers.

"Well, we must tell the Starks."

"We could? Or we could not. Such an opportunity like this doesn't come every once in a while."

"What do you have in mind?" he asked looking at me, as he wondered what I had planned.

 **-inside-**

We entered the stark hold, her face's locked into concerned and fearful expressions with a hint of sympathy. We walked through the castle towards where the starks were gathered outside the room where the healers and Measter were trying their hardest to aid the fallen boy, we stopped before the teary eyed starks and bowed before them.

"My Lord, My Lady. We pray that your son lives and offer our deepest sympathies."

"Your words are appreciated." Lord stark sighed, his face looking more aged and grimed then before as he comforts his wife who was crying hysterically.

"my Lord, I come to say that Brandon didn't fall. I saw him being pushed." My words had the expected action I was counting on as within a flash Lord Stark had pinned me against the wall by my arms as he looks down on me with a serious expression. Lady stark had stopped in her crying to listened to what I had to say. .

"Did you see who!?" He growled out, his hands tightening around my arms, from the corner of my eye I could see Ramsey restraining himself from attacking the lord. Despite being a sadistic monster who takes pleasure in the suffering of others, he has always made sure that no one ever messes with me.

I kept up my persona, adding a frightened mix into situation as the Northern lord breath's down on me with restrained aggression "I-I-I didn't see who was my Lord. O-only that a hand reached out and pulled young Brandon. I-I tried to get a better look at the man but I'm sorry that I could not, before I knew it, Brandon was shoved off the tower."

His hold loosened and he breathed out "is there anything else? Anything that you could remember?"

"well, I didn't want to say this my Lord, but I did see the Armour that he was wearing." I hesitated to answer as I looked around for anyone else nearby that might hear it but found none so I leaned forward and whispered quietly for them to here "it was that of the Kings guard.".

Lord starks eye's looked shocked for a moment before they narrowed in "Are you certain of this?"

"Absolutely my lord, The gilded steel reflected the light of the sun. My brother often dreamed of joining the Kings guard that he would show me picture's of their armour" Ramsey looked at me with surprised at how I added him into it and lied about his desires to be a kingsguard. "Again my lord, I wish for your sons recovery." And with that we walked away, I was pleased in my tasked that I had accomplished yet my Brother did see the full picture I was painting.

"Why did you say I interested in joining the Kings guard?" he asked as we strolled through the hall which was emptier then normal because all of the servents and guests where in their own rooms praying for the boy to live or just doing their own thing.

"how else am I to explain what their armour looks like? Besides The seeds of doubt has already been planted within the mind of Lord Stark." Eddard won't be suspicious of Robert since he was with him at the time and they've been friends since they were children. But he will be more suspicious about the company with him, namely the Queens side of the family considering who they are and who their related to.

 **-the next day-**

I got up early, got dressed and did my hair before walking out into the courtyard, not a day after the incident and already everyone was getting packed to return to kingslanding with the new hand, I ignored them all, including the prince who was leaning against the stables looking down on something with a cruel smirk.

I went into the great hall to find that I was the only Northerner there apart from the Lannister's which was basically the queen, her twin brother and her children minus the prince were sitting.

I sat far away on one of the tables, not trying to draw attention to myself or interact with them. A servant came by to take my order "two sets of bacon, one burnt black the other medium raw." And with that the servant left before I was left alone with the royals.

"you there! Girl!" a voice called out from the end of the hall, looking towards the source I saw the queen and the rest of her family looking at me. I knew what I had to do and I didn't like it but I had to keep up appearances while here.

Getting up from the table I strolled over to their table and bowed "My queen." I addressed, dipping my knees enough to bow.

"The sidgil of house Bolton." The kingslayer noted at the Crest of my family etched at the front of my clothes "Too gruesome for my taste."

"Some like it a bit Gruesome. But you didn't call me to chat about my house now did you?" I was without a care as I just wanted to get back to my table and not put up with these southerners.

"I have to wonder why your Lord wasn't present when members of his house is?" The queen inquired as it wasn't so much as a tradition for every lord to greet the royal host when their enter their lands but more of a curtsy and not to seem too disrespectful when they don't attend.

"My lord father couldn't unfortunately make it. He had to deal with group of wildlings that made it past the wall, we've been seeing a great number of them lately, all them trying to get further south as possible." A lie but one based on truths as wildling's have been seen an awful lot lately than usual, not that I'm complaining since we get new victims to practice and sharpen our skill on but with large amount we've been seeing lately and in short amount of time makes us wonder what has caused them to try and go past the north.

"Makes me question why the night watch exists if they can't stop a few bands of wildlings from getting past them."

"The Wildlings have other means of dodging the watchmen besides climbing the wall. Then again why build the wall unless you're trying to keep something out."

The Queen busted in chuckles at my answer, southerners never took the reality of other things beside themselves in the world, which is why they don't believe in magic and have even consider the dragons to not be real ether, merely a lie used by the Targaryen's to keep the peace even though the skulls tell a different story. "Don't tell me you actually believe in Grumpkins and Snarks?"

"Believe whatever you will your grace, but that wall is evidence enough that the first men were building that wall to keep the realm safe from whatever was beyond it."

"You know, I don't believe I ever got your name." The kingslayer said, looking at me expectantly for my answer

"you never asked." The kingslayer seemed amused by my answer, then again being born to powerful house and man like his father People always introduce themselves to you even though you don't ask for it, so me denying him my name was something of surprise to him. However the Queen looked at me with anger at the disrespect I had shown at her brother but I decided to humour them "Elizabeth Snow.".

"A bastard, funny I expected a trueborn to attend in place of your father."

"it's grieve me to say that my Trueborn brothers and sisters don't live that long, me and my brother are the lucky few to survive this long." The queen looked at me with smug I know your secret look, Bastards have earned a bad Rep thanks to a number killing their trueborn brothers in order to be Legitimised, times It's down by the lords Mistress/ whore so they could be raised alongside in wealth and social class. Bastards had earned a harder blow thanks to the BlackFyre Rebellion where the foolish king Aegon the Unworthy Legitimised all of his bastards which lead to them revolting against their trueborn siblings and sparking a civil war that nearly destroyed the realm.

See that this conversation was over and that there didn't seemed to be anything else to talk about I asked to not only make sure but to dismiss my self without disrespecting them "if that is all your grace?" with nothing else coming out of their mouths I took this opening to return to the table but not before bowing.

 **-The next day-**

Today The new Hand of the King was to journey to kingslanding to assume his role as Hand in place of the Late Jon Arryn.

I saw an opportunity there to Cement my name and improve my family statues down south because as far as I know No Bolton had ever left the North so this was opening to journey with the royal escort to participate in politics of the south.

But first I needed to inform my dear brother of my plans.

"So you're not coming?" He said looking at me as I put all of my belonging onto my horse.

"Let's just say I want see what it's like down south and compare it to home." I responded, strapping my things down tightly as to not lose them when on the road.

"Are you sure it's curiosity that has you." I stopped in my securing to look at him, a whimsical smile graced my lips as he doesn't know my plan and why I'm going instead of returning home. Which is better because not only do I not need him involved in my affaires but I want see what the south is like compared to the north.

"Well half is curiosity about the south, the other is curious about what I might find in the south." I mounted my horse, just in time as the Royal company was exiting through the gates and riding down the kings road.

"Don't worry brother, I send you a souvenir from the south." I called out to him as I steered my horse in line with the Starks.

Leaving the North to journey toward the South.

 **-Dread fort a few days later-**

Ramsey had returned to the Dreadfort and explained to his father Roose Bolton the Lord of the Dreadfort what had happened as News of the Stark boys fall had spread all across the North but Ramsey told him the Truth that only he and his Twin sister knows.

"So that's what happened." Roose mused in his cold calculating way, his icy eye's never leaving his bastards as they stared with no emotion.

"Indeed father, Elizabeth saw with her own eyes the Kingslayer pushing the little Stark off the tower. She then told Lord Stark about a kings guard doing the deed but didn't identify which." Ramsey said, revealing what his sister did which brought a somewhat surprised look to his face that still retained it's cold emotionless exterior.

"She's creating doubt within the new hand." Despite her being a bastard Roose had a certain bit of respect for his children but more over his Daughter who shared his cold cunning then his bastard son Ramsey who acts like a wild beast.

"For now we wait, we watch to see how this plays out." Roose never admit it but he generally afraid for his children, it wasn't the fear a father has for their children safety but rather fear of what they might do that leads right back to him.

Ramsey was an animal. A rabid dog who attacks anything he comes across, his cunning overpowered by his sadistic needs on a daily bases.

His daughter on the other hand was cold and calculating, unlike her twin she wasn't governed by her emotions and needs to inflict pain, she was like him only much more frightening as she held no ambitions to be a Bolton like his son wishes which mean she held no bounds or loyalty to him or the Dreadfort so what's to stop her from turning on them when she needs to.

Roose will do what he said to Ramsey, wait and watch to see what happens.

 **-the Kingsroad riverland inn-**

We stopped at a nearby inn after entering the Riverlands, The royals were sleeping in the inn of course while the rest of us set camp outside. I was the only Bolton amongst the northern men which were Starks, so standing out and being isolated wasn't the better the words to use to describe my situation.

Stark eye's watched me like a hawk where ever I went; the only place where the sense of eye's weren't on me was when I entered the southerners camps.

Now I was lying within my tent which faced the inn the king's family was staying in, I watched as patrolmen of all three families of Stark, Baratheon and Lannister's passed by but I paid no heed as sought find something to occupy my time before the capital. It wasn't until the familiar sight of a baby blue dress worn by a red head crossed my vision; my eye's locked onto the eldest daughter of the Starks.

Red Hair, pale skin, dainty thin body adorned in a soft northern baby blue coloured dress. This girl was the eldest daughter of the Stark's, Sansa Stark and next to her on a leash was her pale dire wolf *Lady*.

I remembered the whiny little princess's dreams of becoming queen like every other noble and commoner girl in Westeros, I also remember her cruel treatment of Jon when my family would visit, her attitude towards him was likely spurred on by her mother who did not hide her disgust and hatred for him like every other lady with bastards.

I saw the little would be queen run into ser Illyn Payne the Kings justice, a Man who's tongue was cut out by the mad King when he remarked about who really ruled Westeros a fact the Mad king didn't like which had created distrust and resentment within the mad king with the powerful Tywin Lannister who made his only heir Jamie a Kings guard as means to get back at him which the old lion took as an insult and resigned from his position.

The prince soon arrived flanked by the scarred Clegane. The stark girl seemed to melt before his presence yet was blind to the revolting air rolling of the prince, being raised at the dreadfort we Bolton's could literally tell what kind of person we were dealing with just by looking at them. And this prince reeked of sadistic cruelty and Arrogance, nothing major compared to my brother and I but still something to watch out for in person with his position.

The prince led the stark girl away from the camp, I followed, curious to see what would happen when a foolish girl is following a monster in human form.

I followed them to river, keeping my distance and sticking to the shadows as the familiar sound wood bashing against wood echoed above the strong currents of the river. I saw that the youngest daughter sparring with some common boy who hit her in the arm when she was distracted by her older sister.

I watched as the Princes true nature reared it's self as he unsheathed his blade against the Boy's stick, The Boy did not want to fight him and pleaded for mercy which fell on deaf ears, The prince laid his blade on boys cheek and slowly cut, a sadistic grin slowly split across his face before the excepted act happened.

Arya Stark, the un-lady like daughter wacked the prince in the back with her stick, causing the blonde pounce to stumble giving the boy enough time to scram before the Prince spun around and swung wildly at the girl in anger.

She managed to dodge the first few swings that would have taken her head off, Sansa didn't seemed that much concerned for her sisters life but more interested in her future with Joffrey as she Shouts to her sister to *Stop! Your ruining everything!*, It wasn't long before she stumbled and fell backwards into the ground, The Prince in pure uncontrolled anger held the tip of the blade at her throat "I'm gonna gut you little cunt!" he swore, his face red with anger.

He never got the chance as Arya's dire wolf recognised the threat to her owner and attack the Princes sword arm, Joffrey scream in pain as the wolf clamped it's teeth on his sword hand. Arya ordered the wolf to stop while Sansa ordered Arya to stop, her face becoming red and puffy as she screamed at her sister to stop the dire wolf.

Finally the wolf let go and Arya grabbed the Prince's fallen blade and held at the whimpering boy who looked up at her with pleading teary eyes, she threw the sword into the river and hightailed it out of there with her wolf. Sansa went to comfort the Prince only for him snap at her and command that she get help.

The stark girl left and I saw another opportunity before me to get in good with the future king, stepping out of the shadows of the forest I put on my best concerned expression and entered the clearing.

"My Prince!?" I exclaimed with my hands flying to my mouth in surprised and concerned act before rushing towards him "what happen!?" I asked in soft tone kneeling before him slowly moving my arms towards him and gently touching him.

"I-I was attack by that Stark girl and her Beast!" he tried to act strong but failed as his tear ridden face let out a whimper, I gently help him up.

"Come my prince. We must see you to a Physician and get the Guards to find that girl and beast who did this to you." I whispered to the boy as I gently lead him out of the forest towards the inn.

We arrived at the inn where I saw a group of Lannister men standing idly by not noticing us until I called out "Guards!" They immediately turned towards up and saw their prince, they immediately rushed to stand before us to aid their wounded future king. "Your prince was attack, find the Stark Girls and their beasts and lock those creatures up!" I ordered which caused the majority of them to sneer at me because I was not only an outsider, but also a low ranking commoner.

"We don't take commands from a northern Bitch." One of the Lannister man spat out.

"Do As I command!" The Prince ordered or rather screamed out as he managed to control his crying, The Lannister stood at full attention at his command.

"Right away my Prince." They then scurried away in different directions to search for their targets while I continued lead the prince into the inn where the only person who was there was the Queen and her twin brother.

She looked towards us and noticed her injured son "Joffrey!" she screamed out abandoning her seat and rushing towards him where took him off me and help to nurse his slightly bleeding hand. "What happened?" she asked out, desiring to know who harmed her son so she could make them pay.

"He was Attacked my queen." I responded as softly as I can with my hands clasped together in front of me.

"By WHO!?" She screamed out in motherly and Lannister rage as she cuddles her son close to her.

I then went on to explain who attacked him from his innocent perspective minus me watching it, Needless to say the Queen was demanding Blood and ordered all of the Lannister and Baratheon soldiers to find both girls and lock up their beast of a wolfs.

The Starks were alerted and the search went on into the dead of Night until the Lannisters found her, she was dragged before the king and queen to answer for what she did to the Prince. Lord Stark soon charged in angered that was Daughter wasn't brought to him and dragged by the lannisters to answer for some crimes.

I stood just outside the ring of men he was surrounded by, watching as the event unfold.

"What is the Meaning of this!? Why was my daughter not brought to me at once!?"

"How you speak to your king in such a manner?" Cersei chastised the furious northern lord in her soft tone before the king rounded on her.

"Quiet woman." Robert ordered, swiftly shutting up the woman before turning to his best friend with a soft look on his stern face "I'm sorry Ned I never meant to frighten the girl but we need get to Business done quickly.".

Cersei took this opportunity to "Your girl and that butchers boy attack my son. That animal of hers nearly tore his arm off."

"That's not True!" Arya shouted out before calming down in embarrassment as everyone looked at her. "she just… bit him a little. He was hurting Miker."

"Joffrey told us what happened. You and that boy beat him with clubs while you set your wolf on him."

"That's not what happened!" she once again proclaimed.

"Yes it is!" Joffrey entered, his voiced cracking a bit as he tried to acted tough but failed as he looked more like a whimpering pup "They all attacked me and she threw my sword in the river!".

"Liar!" Ayra called him.

"Shut up!" Joffrey shouted back.

"ENOUGH!" Robert voice boomed throughout the inn, silencing the two before they could argue like the children that they were. "He tells me one thing! She tells me another! Seven Hells what am I to make of this!?" his grace asked out before calming down. "Where's your other Daughter Ned!?" The eldest daughter of Lord stark was present during the whole incident so it didn't surprise me to see the Queen call for her.

"In bed asleep." It would seem that daddy's little princess wasn't as innocent as she seemed, he didn't know about her little journey in the woods.

Queen Cersei could only smile at lord Starks ignorance at his daughters activity with her son, she then looked up the stairs behind him before calling out "she's not. Sansa come here darling." From the stairs Sansa Stark walked out followed by two kingsguard, she stopped before the King and queen right next to her family.

She looked as nervous and as pale as a sheep on the Butchers table; she fidgeted and averted her eye's to the floor to avoid looking at the royals or her family.

Robert leaned for and spoke softly to his best friend's daughter "Now, child. Tell me what happened. Tell it to all and it true. It's a crime to lie to a king."

Sansa's eye's locked onto the two other royals, the queen and her son gave her a warning/ intimidating glare, Sansa eye's teared up in fear of losing her prince's affection and her future as queen.

"I don't know. I don't remember, everything happened so fast." She whimpered, not telling who's side was true and picking no side but still lying all the same "I didn't see."

Her dishonesty had caused her sister to attack her "Liar!" Arya screamed out at her sister who lied, In her anger she gripped her sister's hair and yanked all the while screaming *Liar!*. Cersei silently chuckled to herself at the little Starks Temper that made her seem like the uncontrollable animal that her son described.

The king resolved this by saying that he will discipline his son while Lord starks see's that he does the same to his daughter. He moved to leave and was almost of the chair but the queen had to have the final say "And what of the Dire wolf?" her words had halted the king "what of the Beast that savaged your son?"

"I forgot the damned wolf." He whispered in defeat and dread before turning to Lannister commander who was in charge of the hunt for the wolf.

"We found no trace of the dire wolf your grace." One of the Lannister commanders said, standing at attention before him, everyone apart from the queen and the Lannister's seemed to relax at the news.

"no?" he asked, looking around to find no answer on the matter of the dire wolf, with no one to answer he set about leaving "so be it." However before he could leave the queen had to have one final say.

"We have another wolf." And like that with the Queen's words, everything became silent as the Northerners looked to their king with silent plea's which was met only with a defeated look as Robert was completely powerless against this.

Order or no order, his wife the queen would see revenge done no matter how petty it is, The dire wolf already dead, whether he commanded it or not but still gave the order "as you will.".

"you can't mean it?" lord stark grabbed his friend by the arm as he tried to pass, his pleading and expecting face looked upon the defeated king who could nothing about it.

"Direwolf is no pet. Get her a dog; she'll be happier for it." He firmly stated before walking off and leaving the room.

The little princess realised what was about to happen as there was no other wolf besides hers "He doesn't mean Lady does he? No! no,no not lady! Lady didn't bite anyone!" As the two stark girls cried out the Lannister or rather the queen and the prince smirk at the girls in triumphant, watching in amusement as the two Stark girls shout/ beg at them to not do it.

I could not help but also find this moment of their defeat greatly satisfying, watched on as the stark girls were lead away in tears while their father went to do the deed himself because in his own words *The wolf is of the north. She deserves better then Butcher.* before leaving to do the dee. I had created a larger rift between Lord stark and the King in one day and had sent the stark girls in a tear ridden state. I could never be any more proud of myself then I am now.

That very night I slept with equal satisfaction and glee at my work to undermine and destroy the Starks.

The south seemed to be getting better and better the more I travelled with the company to the capital, I look forward to making my mark there.

 **Oh no not poor Lady! Elizabeth is master the first steps of the game and has already crippled the trust the Starks have with their own and with the king.**

 **What will happen next? What will Elizabeth do in the next chapter?**

 **Will Jon and Elizabeth be together in the end?**

 **Will Elizabeth capture Jon and keep him as slave?**

 **Will he father their children?**

 **Will Elizabeth or Jon or both die in the end?**

 **What will happen to the Starks?**

 **What will happen to Westeros now that she is becoming part of the game.**

 **Wait and find out In the next chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another Updated chapter for everyone's favourite fic Featuring Elizabeth and Jon.**

 **I hope you like the cover Image, It's been a source of both Inspiration and basis of which this fic was made on. The character on it is Elizabeth so picture her as you read through the chapters.**

 **Once again the name of the cover image is called Fem!Ramsey Bolton By Turtleduckdraws On DeviantArt**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter and please Review at the end what you think.**

The red queen of kingslanding chapter 3

Chapter 3 politics of the south

It had been a week and things were tense within the stark family.

Well… tense wasn't the word to describe the great rift between Sansa and her father, all thanks to yours truly.

The death of her wolf at the hands of her father had created some hatred for her father, but in reality she was to blame for her mutt's death seeing as she lied about what really happened. But the Little princess thinks she has no faults, well she's soon going to learn that everyone, including her little prince charming isn't what they all appear to be.

Anyway back onto the journey. As We travelled further south than ever before, the once cold air of north soon became warm. A pleasant feel, much better than sitting in front of a fire for warmth on the cold northern nights, yet I had to lessen what I had to wear due the changes of climate, meaning my heavy leather clothes were switched to more lighter garb of clothing that I had to change up a bit to help vent the heat.

It was one of my spare clothes but with a few alterations, the long sleaves that covered my arms was gone, exposing my pale limbs from my hands to my shoulders, my black long skirt split at the front by the two sides leaving a long piece of the dress still hanging in the front with rest of the skirt still hugging around my waist. This was done to make sure that warm southern breeze, flowed through my legs under the heavy skirt, I got rid of my cloak and leather armour because they were too heavy to walk around in.

All in all, my lighter and less protective garments made mobility easier but at the cost of protection, my new choice in clothing drew many eye's but I wanted only one set of eye's to look at me with those looks but unfortunately he wasn't here.

We soon arrived at the capital, while magnificent I only had one thing to say about it.

'By the God's, what is that smell!?' were my thoughts as a horrid stench burned my nose and the nose of every Northerner. Never before had I ever experienced such a rancid, stomach twisting, Nauseating Oder, no rotten corpses or shit covered mutts could ever rival this stink.

My lungs burned from the lack of fresh air, but I couldn't just ride all the way up to the red keep just to get away, it would be indecent and disrespectful not to mention I would also be dishonouring myself and my house because as the sole being that's close to being a Bolton in legitimate terms, I represented my house.

In other words, my words and actions reflect on my house so I need to be as respectable as I can here.

The populous reflected the revolting stench, garbed in ragged shit stained clothes and their faces covered in it. We finally rode up to the red keep where the nauseating smell lessened and we were able to breath in the fresh air.

I released my held breath quietly as rode through the open gate and into the courtyard where a number of servants awaited us.

"Greeting lord Stark. Grand Measter Pycell has ordered a meeting of the small council in honour of your presence." A servant who approach Stark informed him before his turned to his septa who sat with his daughters.

"Get the girls settled in, I'll be back in time for supper. And Jory you go with him." The loyal guard to Lord stark acknowledged his command before the new hand followed the servant to the council chambers.

I on the other hand needed to unpack my belongings rather then follow, so I made sure that the low born help didn't break or ruin any of items as they carried it to my new living quarters.

It was spacious, a lot more spacious then my old room at the Dread Fort and far more colourful then any room in the North, a large queen size bed filled with colourful sheets instead of dull wolf pelts that I am accustomed to and seating on the far right with a large trunk at the foot of it, a vase of flowers sat on top of a wooden table in the middle of the room. A large balcony connected to the room by the open ark that overlooked the sea, a painting of some woman who I really couldn't care about sat on the wall on the left.

The servants dumped my belonging onto my bed before leaving to handle the other's.

I proceeded to unpack, putting all of my clothes into the truck with my weapons concealed underneath them, I wrapped my tent under my bed and put all of my coins In where my weapons were just in case some servant decides to get a little curious, and to add a bit of security I locked my trunk with an iron lock while I slipped the key under the painting itself.

With everything put away I dropped onto the bed, feeling the soft rich and well created sheets rub softly against my skin. It was a blissful feeling, soft caresses instead of the itchy fur and rough material that rubbed against my skin.

I was now convinced that coming south was the greatest idea I ever had but I didn't come down here just to lay on soft southern beds.

My mind wondered to the Starks and what my next course of action was to be?

The past few actions I took were built upon by the opportunities presented to me by the Lannister's, aka Joffrey, Jamie and Cersei, along with the Starks but now I needed to make my own work instead of waiting for the next

The Hands tourney was approaching so I could use that to make my standing with all of the nobility coming to witness the sport.

I could also get in good with the Queen and her son, Joffrey is the future ruler of the seven kingdoms so being on good terms with him will help me in a long run.

Cersei is the queen. but getting to know her and Studying her all these weeks traveling off with them, I learned that she is as power hunger as she is arrogant. Her fearful intelligence overshadowed by her pride, sort of like my brother only he's less as dangerous as her because she knows how to get what she wants and she has the power to get it.

Not to mention she's the daughter of the Mighty Tywin Lannister who is the Richest and most powerful man in Westeros, Anyone who believes differently is an idiot for not recognising the great threat the man poses should you ever make an enemy of him.

I also needed to know about the city it's self, it's layout and the location of all it's shops and other important buildings to take note of.

Getting up, I strolled out of the room with intent on completing my next plan of action.

 **-Prince Joffrey's room-**

Inside the well-furnished room of the royal apartments Prince Joffrey sat at his table being tended by his mother who applied Slav to his two small bite marks that didn't look that bad to fuss over. As she gently dapped it the Prince cried out in pain over such a little wound.

"Please it's nearly healed." Queen Cersei cooed to her eldest who tried to cry at the Slav being dapped onto his wounds.

"It's ugly." He muttered at the site of the wounds of his humiliation.

Cersei attempted to sooth his damaged pride "A king should have scar's, you fought off a dire wolf. You're a warrior like your father." She said, comparing him to his father who was a renowned warrior.

But Joffrey wasn't' swayed by her words as he knew that he was nothing like his own father "I'm not like him. I didn't fight off anything , all I did was scream and those two stark girls watch." The sheer embarrassment of being seen by two girls crying and being disarmed by one was truly humiliating to the prince.

"That's not true. You killed the beast and you only spared the girl because of the love your father bares her father."

"I didn't I-" he tried to say before his mother cut him off.

"When Aerys Targaryen sat on the Iron Throne your father was a rebel and a traitor. Some day when you sit on the Iron throne the truth will be what you make it." A long silence followed as Cersei wrapped the bandages around his hand.

Joffrey sat there, contemplating her words before asking "Do I have to marry her?" in truth he didn't like her, he was only being nice to her because she was his betrothed to be.

"Yes." She said, seeing the disappointment and reductants in him to actually love her "She's very beautiful and Young. And if you don't like her, you only need see her on formal occasion and when the time comes make little princes and princesses." The thought of future princes and Princesses was enticing only to her as the prospect of grandchildren to spoil was greatly

But the prince didn't seemed to care about that subject so she added a bit to help cheer up her darling boy "And if you'll rather fuck painted whores you'll fuck painted whore. And if your rather lie with noble virgins so be it, you are my darling boy and the world will be exactly what you want it to be."

Again he was silent once more as he thought heavily on her words "Do something nice with the Stark girl." She said earning a whine from him

"I don't' want to-" he whine out but was again interrupted by his mother.

"No but you will… the occasional kindness will spare you all sorts of trouble down the road." She watched as Joffrey got up from his seat with new found energy and pride.

"We allow the northerners too much power. They consider themselves our equals." He started, his mother over joyed and interested by this presentation of his Lannister side coming out, and what it's got in store for their house.

"How will you handle them?" she asks, watching with interest as he stood there glowing with confidence.

"I'll double their taxes. And command them to supply ten thousand soldiers to the royal army."

"A royal Army?"

"Why should every lord command his own men? It's primitive, no better then the hill tribes. We should have a standing army of men loyal to the crown, Trained by experience soldiers and not a mob of peasants who have never held pikes in their lives."

The Idea of only a single army under the command of the king was not only unheard of but otherwise an interesting concept to consider. But no lord will give up his army to the rule of the crown, not even the North who is all about honour and oaths.

"And if the Northerners Rebel?" she asked, seeing as they like all the other kingdoms will not relinquish their troops to him.

"I'd crush them. Seize Winterfell and install someone loyal to the realm as Warden of the North. Uncle Kevin maybe?" he said casually like he already had the power to command all seven kingdoms to bow to his will.

"And these ten thousand Northern Troops will they fight for you or their lord?"

"For me. I'm their king." He said, the thought that they'd rebel against him was ludicrous to the young prince who didn't fully understand the concept of his own power and what it gives him.

"You just invaded their homeland and asked them to kill their brothers."

"I'm not asking."

"The North cannot be held. Not by an outsider, it's big and wild. And when winter comes the seven gods together couldn't save you or your royal army." Every lord and king knew that the north was never conquered through an army, they surrendered to the Targaryen's. They have pushed back foreign and invading armies who have never once be able to set one single foot within the north, not even the Iron born had once in their history held two kingdoms through an iron fist.

Getting up she walked up to her son with a proud smile upon her face. "A good king knows when to save his strength and when to destroy his enemies"

Her son grew a similar smile upon his face "So you agree. The Starks are enemies?" his mother took his hand and gently stroked it in a reassuring manner.

"Anyone who isn't us is an enemy."

However their happy and silent mother and son moment was ruined by the knocking on their door before a kings guard came in "My queen, a visitor to see you." He said.

Cersei and her son stood there, no long holding hands as they resumed their natural royal postures. "Send them in." she commanded before walking in with the grace of a noble lady was the Northern girl who had helped her son to her during the incident with the Stark girl and her wolf.

"My queen. My prince. I came to see if the prince was okay?" Elizabeth Snow said as she bowed low to the queen and her son.

Cersei was used to the ass kissing of being the queen and knew when someone was trying to gain favour when she saw it. "he is fine, his wounds are healing." She responded back with a smile and wanted to get this over with quickly so she didn't have to been the presence of the bastard.

Elizabeth sighed in relief with her hand to her chest as she breath out "That is relieving to know… I was worried that the hairy beast might have mauled him. But I see that he is standing strong, just like his father." Cersei and Elizabeth both tried not to roll their eye's as Joffrey held himself up with pride at her complement to his so called prowess.

"Your gratitude is welcoming. We hope you have a-"

"I never got to thank you for your help my lady." Joffrey said interrupting his mother who couldn't help but narrow her eye's at him as he stepped forward towards her. Her son wasn't the sharpest blade in room and when fuelled by his pride and arrogance he was easily swayed when it suited him. Joffrey approached Elizabeth and took her hand gently "If it wasn't for your help instead of those incompetent fools who couldn't find a simple hairy beast, I might not have my limb now."

Elizabeth let a blush grow on her face as she smiled shyly at him as well as averting her eye's at him in a nervous way "it was no trouble your grace. Just doing my duty to the future King." The prince was reeking of arrogance as he continued to hold himself up as she stroked his ego.

"I never got your name My Lady?" he inquired, desiring to know her name.

"I am hardly a Lady my Prince. I am a Bastard from one of your loyal subjects in the North. Lord Roose Bolton."

Joffrey perked up at the name, as the roots of his sadism began early in the young boy prince's life, while studying he would often read about great and terrible people famous for brutal acts and tactics like Meagor the Cruel who made the Red keep that his home "Ah yes… the Boltons, famed for their skills of flaying men." He remembered as the story of the Red Hand which was one of his personal favourite northern stories.

"Interrogating and Gathering information your grace… but I won't bore you with the details of my trueborn families history and skills." She said waving the subject off as she returned to her true intentions "I came to check on his future Grace's health."

Cersei was about to say something before her son immediately jumped in with his eye's sparkling with curiosity "Surely there is something else you wish? A reward for your duty?" Joffrey inquired, wishing to gift her for her service to him.

Inwardly Elizabeth was grinning but outside she retained her innocent and nervous girl persona, the red hue on her face developing into a full blush that engulf her cheeks "well…" she stared Nervously starring into his green eyes "If my prince would honour me with a tour of your magnificent home."

Joffrey smile at her. Not in a sadistic manner, or arrogant as he was first seen as, but in a charming noblemen smile as he took her hand.

But not all smile at this display. Cersei Narrowed her eye's at the Bastard who stood before her, holding hands with her son. She knew that Elizabeth was simply putting on an act that her son was falling for, she knew that behind that meek girl façade was someone plotting their way into their court.

Someone with a fierce drive and desire to achieve what she wants, and will do anything to obtain the object of her desires.

Someone like her and that it self truly frightened the queen.

 **-Throne room Elizabeth pov-**

"And this is the Throne Room."

"Marvellous…" I breathed out in awe, I had to keep up the star struck appearance because most of everything that he had shown wasn't as impressive as I thought it'd be.

You'd think that the capital of the seven kingdoms would be the shining jewel of power and wealth but nooo. It's a festering shit hole cease pool of corruption and filth the world had ever bared to witness.

The only thing mildly impressive was the red castle sitting at the top of the hill overlooking the city, so far I've been shown the courtyard, the Gardens, The bedrooms and finally the Library before the Throne room.

In truth I was eager to see the Iron Throne, The Throne made out the melted blades of Aegon's Conquered Foes and the seat that ruled all seven kingdoms.

As we entered I beheld the large hall of the throne room, red walls like the rest of the castle with marble flooring, Red pillars with dark vines coiling around it in a decorative fashion with leafs, stain glass windows of the faith seating at the end of the hall above the throne.

And finally the Iron Throne itself.

Words could not describe the imposing, awe inspiring and fear inducing seat of power made out of a thousand iron blades of Aegon's defeated foe's. Truly this was the seat of a king. No! A Conqueror.

"The Iron Throne." Joffrey said bring me back to the reality that I was not alone as he stared at the object of power ahead with a burning desire "The seat made out of the swords of Aegon's enemy's."

"Wow!" I breathed out, the only honest thing I had said during this tour "can… can we.. get a closer look?" I inquire as he turned to me with a look to describe his eagerness to impress me.

"of course." He said holding his arm out for me to take which I did as I hooked my arm with his and allowed him to take me up to the throne. He stop just in front of the iron throne where I could see the melted iron swords protrude out from the head and the back, blades and handles, it was as I heard it to be now that I'm closer to it.

Pure grey iron as it was, no other features to it as it was nothing but a metal throne which looked uncomfortable to sit on because it was made out of metal. Not wood or cotton or wool just metal.

But still that was what made it so unique because the melted metal was made out of iron swords and nothing else.

"It's so… impressive." I said circling around and taking into detail the throne itself "The blades of fallen foe's forged into a throne." From the corner of my eye I could see the prince eye me but sometimes his gaze would rest on the throne with a fierce hunger.

I could see his desire for the throne as clear as day and a wicked thought had entered my head. A small smile grace my lips as I turned to him "My prince?" I called out to him earning his attention "could you- would you honour me of seeing you sit on throne?" Joffrey didn't need to be told twice as he immediately sat his ass down on the Iron throne.

His arms resting on each side of the iron arms and his back against the end of the throne, as he sat down he seemed to be in his own little world as he stared straight ahead of him with a smug expression on his face.

Now that the first part was done, now onto the second part.

I leaned my head towards him, my lips to his ear as I whispered soft to him "one day you will sit and rule from this throne. The Throne of not just a king but a conqueror." If that smile could get any wider then Joffrey's face would split open if his growing ego didn't explode that big head of his first.

As he revelled in his ego being stroked the throne room's doors were opened and in walked Sansa and her septa, the stark girl's eye's were immediately upon us but more importantly the prince.

"My Prince." Sansa and her septa bowed before him as he sat on his father's throne which only made the blonde prince's ego grow even more then it already was. Then the little bitch noticed my presence and narrowed her eye's at me "What are you doing here?" she spat or in her language growled out at me. Unlike her sister she was raised to be a lady by her mother who held special hatred for bastard which seemed to have been passed down to her daughter who continued to glare at me as I stood far too close to the prince.

I couldn't help but taunt the stark girl even more as I moved closer to his grace, sitting on the arm of the chair and placing my hand over his as a wicked devious smirk graced my lips as I watched her face twist into an ugly look of anger and furry as the skin of her face turned bright red.

Joffrey glanced at my limb over his, he did not remove it, nor look towards me as I sat upon the arm of his throne and continued to lay my hand over his, occasionally gently tracing the top of his hand with my fingers.

"You get away from him you Ba-!"

"Silence!" Joffrey roared, silencing the room and the little stark bitch who cowered in fear of angering her husband to be. Joffrey rounded her, his face scrunched in irritation and sadistic glee of the power he had over her "Lady Snow is my guest here as thanks for helping me."

Sansa and her septa knelt low to the ground in a sign of submission and apology "I apologise my Prince. I did not mean to offend you." She said in a whisper like tone to avoid any further aggression from Joffrey before she had the courage to look up and speak her reason "It's just that… she a Bastard. And Bastards cannot be trusted."

I saw another opportunity to make a temporary asset to my goal here "It is not Lady Stark's fault your grace." I said, my face softening into concerned and empathy. Joffrey turned to look up at me and saw my soft expression "She is only concerned for your wellbeing as the Blackfyre rebellion has left a bad mark on all of us."

My act to gain an ally back fired as the Sansa short sighted temper at seeing me talk so casually to the prince caused her to erupt once more in anger "A bad mark!? You bastards nearly destroyed the realm when you tried to usurp the throne from the Targaryen's." She proclaimed standing up to full height before us.

I tried not to roll my eye's at that ancient excuse everyone's been using to identify us bastards, I would not lose my chance here because an ancient history of regarding the bastards of those incestuous mad men "Targaryens?... Remind me lady Stark, when was this?"

Sansa let a small smirk of triumphant grace her face as she saw Joffrey become intrigued by this information "The First BlackFyre rebellion and all rebellions after that."

"Which was when exactly?" her smirk dropped as she racked her mind for the memory of when the rebellion begun.

"…196 Ac."

"83 years before our prince's father war. Bastards of the Targaryen Household who have been the sole cause of the wars that this land has suffered. The Dance of Dragons, The Blackfyre rebellion and the Reign of the Mad king. All incidents related to the inbred and mad family who have brought nothing but woe to this land." It was no lie, all the wars that the seven kingdoms have suffered under was all caused by the Targaryens, in one form or another.

She once more glared at me, seeing that she couldn't use the old *Bastards aren't trustworthy because of the Blackfyres* excuse "That still doesn't excuse the terrible things you bastards have done." She went for all so called incidents involving a bastard doing some horrid thing.

"and what Precisely have we done? Give me one name that isn't related to the Blackfyre's and what they did." I pushed for her to answer, watching in hidden glee as she tried to come up with an answer.

"You… murder your true born siblings in order to get legitimised." Again she's going for an average incident caused by some nameless bastard from some unimportant household or so.

"Who?" I asked, because that was done by pretty much everyone one and their whore mother's.

"…."

Her silence was my victory as all she could do was glare at her humiliating defeat at trying to isolate me from the prince using the oldest excuse in the book. "Nothing? Can't say I'm shocked but if we're going to talk about the bastards of the BlackFyre's you should also remember the one's who fought against their Usurping siblings. Like Brynden Rivers also known as Lord Bloodraven who sided with Deamon Targaryen and led the Targaryen forces against the Blackfyre's."

Sansa's refused to speak any further, only ever glaring at me as I stood triumphant next to Joffrey who looked between the both of us with an interested look. I didn't want to stand here all day looking down upon the wolf bitch, not to mention that someone like Joffrey doesn't like watching meaningless banter about history or some other boring subject.

So I once again adopted my flustered look as I addressed him "Your grace, I hope I have not bored you with all this talk about bastards and Targaryens?"

Joffrey snapped his head towards me at the sound of my voice, his "No… this has been quite… fruitful. I have learned lot from this debate."

"Your Grace I hope to spend much more time with you later or whenever you are free as I can see you wishing to get to know your future queen."

Disappointment graced his features as he seemed reluctant to have me leave him "Perhaps later or tomorrow? I could take you Hunting if you'd like?"

"I would be honoured your grace." I breathed out with a hand over my chest. I bowed before him, doing the lady bending of the knee's before saying farewell "I bid you a good day." And with that I left the throne room, all the while aware of the set of eye's watching my fleeing form.

 **-Lord Stark Pov. The chamber of the Hand-**

Inside the Lord Hand's chamber. Lord Eddard Stark sat in desk going over Propositions, letters and other works left untouched after the death of his Late Predecessor. The lord of the North was feeling the weight of his new reasonability greatly weight over him as he revelled in the troubling news he keeps on receiving as of late.

The death of Jon Arryn.

Brandon's fall.

Lady's death.

And Now the sudden revelation that the Crown is severely in debt to the Iron Bank and the Lannister's.

Sometimes he wonders if Robert is trying to kill him.

Still that was not the worse of his troubles.

The Bolton girl that was talking to Jon had accompanied them to the capital and already she seemed to be getting close to the Prince, she was like a shadow bringing misfortune and pain where ever she was.

He saw her in the crowd during the incident involving the wolf, where she watched with a dark, spine chilling smirk on her face. Her pale blue eye's reflected her desires of inflicting more then just pain, it reflected her inhuman glee at his daughters despair.

He was now glad that the boy was far from her reach because when he saw her with Jon, He saw more then just simple desire in her eye's, her icy pools held an unnatural want that went beyond simple lust.

A few moments ago he watched her pass by the door, his blue eye's glancing at him, they held no emotion, no empathy or anger, just an empty coldness to them as he lock eye's with her before moving out of view.

Every instinct in his body was screaming that she was dangerous

 **-Elizabeth snow pov The next Day, River gate (Mud gate) near the Harbour-**

Another grand day in this stinking shit hole of a city.

I navigated through the shit flooded streets of city, on a personal mission to expand my influence beyond the courts.

Recently I was mistaken for a brothel whore, when the drunkard refused to understand who and what I was, he soon became a eunuch when he pushed his luck beyond dropping his pants.

I had to leave in a hurry before the Gold cloaks arrived. Though I was here for them, I couldn't be at the scene of the crime in though I was *defending * myself, being a woman in the south meant I had little say in the matter of men and being a bastard meant I was the lowest of the low.

So any word from mean was meaningless here unless I had powerful backing.

My purpose here was to recruit… well I wouldn't say spy's considering that every member of the small council and Lannister's had every eye on the capital, no matter where and what level they were already paid for.

I was here looking for muscle, enforcers to act and not ask questions.

And there's no better way to get muscle then the Gold cloaks.

Thugs in armour with the authority to act under the guise of the law, every single one of them was more crooked then last with their commander Janos being the King of corruption here in flea bottom.

Paying a few armoured gold cloaks was simple matter, finding the right ones was easier said then done.

I also needed a mean of income to pay the hired muscle. The tourney coming up would go a long way but I needed a continuous source of money to fund my future goals.

The criminal Underworld would help, Smugglers and thieves need someone to look the other way when they need it.

After sometime of walking around I spotted a group of gold cloaks huddled together, doing nothing but lazying around while on the job.

A perfect target if I could peek their interest.

Walking over to them, past the crowd who seemed to be avoiding them, I approached and they seemed to notice me before I stopped right before them.

"What do you want bitch?" slurred one of them, causing a couple of his fellows to laugh alongside him. The strong scent of alcohol reeked off of him, telling me that he was clearly drunk.

Despite the revolting air of stinking shit and rotten fish guts I aimed to endure through it and begin my first steps in this Game Of Thrones.

Putting on a plastered sweet smile I addressed the armed men in a friendly fashion "It's not what I want, it's what you want. I'm here to offer you an opportunity."

Their eye's sparked with interest and curiosity before a few looked up and down her from with a lust.

One of them stepped forward, full of confidence and pride as he eyed me with simply primal desire "And… what is it that you have to offer us?" He asked as he reeked of arrogance.

Now was the moment that I hammered the anvil of their desires "More gold then what this job is paying you." They all perked up at that. All eye's now focused on me as they all stepped up, eager to hear what I have to offer them.

However there always had to be a Naysayer in every great Idea.

"Our commander isn't going take this lightly." The man who was obviously their leading commander said, earning looks from his fellows.

"Does he pay you what he receives from his *Special* visits?" it was no secret that the Lord commander of the City watch was extorting every shop and home within the city, even a few brothels who still have to pay him the gold he use's when he visits their girls. "All that gold and silver pouring into his pockets and he doesn't share with the rest of you? What I am offering is gold for doing what I say, no questions asked."

"And what if we refuse?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Your more then welcome to refuse, but your fellow cloaks still have the choice to accept."

"Alright. I'm in." The first of amongst them said stepping up.

"What!?" the leader cried out in shock and surprise before more and more started to join in with the first until only he was left alone.

"What's the word boss?" the first one to join her asked while the rest looked to their still shocked friend who finally processed what just happened and did not like it.

"Y-you can't do this!? The commander won't allow this!?" he cried out, glaring defiantly at her and his fellow gold cloaks who stood against him.

"And who's going to tell him? You?" I asked, a dagger sliding out from my sleeve and into my hand as I watched him stammer for an answer.

"Yes! The commander will hear of th-!" he never got the chance to finish as I pounce upon him, my body slamming into him and forcing him into the ground of the dark alley. I quickly swiped my concealed dagger into his unprotected neck and watched with a cold expression as he grasped and clawed at his neck.

"No he won't" I whispered pulling the dagger across and ripping his throat wide open and watching as he chocked and bleed to death on the shit covered floor.

The gold cloaks stood there, paralysed in fear at the site of me killing their fellow watchmen and wiping my blood stained weapon on his sleeve "The rat was going to scurry back to the king of Rats, and when that happened what's going to happen to you and all of the gold your going to make?"

"Now… is there anyone else with an objection to this?" I asked wiping the blood clean off of the dagger and holstering it once more within my sleave before I walked out with the gold cloaks giving me a wide birth. "No?... Good. Now fellow me." Seeing no one was arguing or against the site of me murdering their fellow man I was about to proceed off to the next part of the plan when one of them asked.

"Um… won't it be too suspicious if we were seen following you?"

In truth in a city like this, a couple of armed men escorting a lady would be suspicious but who would want to get involved with the gold cloaks and their business "A couple of gold cloaks accompanying a lady for her protection…. I'm sure no one will too suspicious of that."

With my newly acquired troop who trailed behind me as we travelled down the ports, merchants and smugglers made their business there due to the lack of gold cloaks positioned there so it was an easy target for someone like me to take.

The smell of fish and the loud barking of men selling fine wares of cloth and wine from all over Westeros and beyond. They paid a fair price to keep the city commander and any other cloaks out of their way to conduct their business without any prying eyes.

My first target was the captain of a merchant ship, the plump man was dressed in rich gold silk, he practically stunk of riches and was proud to display his wealth all around him.

I approached with the sound of the heavy chains jingling behind me alerting him to our approach.

"Good evening sir." I addressed the rich merchant who look down upon me from his position on the ship, his eye's drafting towards the armed guards behind me.

"What do you want?" he asked in a Bravoosi accent, his eye's never leaving my armed escort as he regarded them with a superior then you look.

I smile friendly at him as I walked up the ramp and onto the ship, all the while he back away as my hired men followed suit "We are here to collect the tax fee for your smuggled goods." Bristling anger exploded on his face, turning his tanned bald face into a giant red tomato

In uncontrollable anger he spat out "I already paid that Rat Janos for my place to sell my wares! And I don't have any goods then my wine and fine silk from across Essos."

I lost my smile as speck of his vile saliva landed on my face, I felt no anger or irritation at him as he continued to stand there with anger "We'll be the judge of that. You two restrain him." I commanded two of the gold cloaks who rushed at him and restrained both of his arms behind his back, naturally he struggled and cried out for help to his crew and other passer-by's. But no one wants to get involved with well-armed men and so he reluctantly gave up seeing no aid will come.

I turned to the rest of them as I wiped off his spit "The rest of you search this ship." All 3 of the gold cloaks spit up and went around the ship, the captains quarters, the cargo hold and the crew quarters. I turned back to the two other men holding the captain "And bring him." They followed as I went below deck, heading right into the cargo hold where one of the gold cloaks was ransacking through the supplies in hopes of finding something of value before noticing me.

He stood at attention as we entered, I looked around and saw the number of ordinary wares and barrels, and bottles of wine but nothing to exotic.

The merchant captain wouldn't be dressed like a king if he didn't have anything of high importence that gave him those robes.

I stepped forward to aid in the search when *Creek* the floorboard groaned from the weight of my foot, looking down I saw a single board out of all the others, sticking out of place. Looking back I confirmed my suspicions when sweat dripped down his face.

Snapping my fingers I pointed to the floor and the gold cloak wedged his spear in it and broke it out of place to reveal to our eye's wonder a treasure hold of high quality and highly valued objects that could sell for a kings ransom.

A playful smirk adorned my face as I rounded on the merchant whose sweating nervous face turned deathly pale at the sight of us finding his secret stash.

"Well. Well. Well. What do we have here?" I asked, looking right at him as he squirmed in his hold at being caught "No other goods apart from your wares."

A nervous smile appeared on his face before he tried to talk his way out "Look, I'm sure we can come to an arrangement."

"Oh can come to something alright." I started, walking up to him "You and your fellow smugglers working here at the ports are to pay me tribute of 25 dragons to operate here."

"TWENTY FIVE!?" he spat out in outrage and shock that I would demand such money "That's outrageous! We do not possess that kind of money."

1 gold dragon is worth 210 silver stags and over 2000 copper coins depending on the make and type of the coin.

So possessing 1 will set you for a while but 25 and I'll be able to pay for a number of things here down south.

"Don't you? From what I gathered from your clothes and expensive taste, you have more then enough to pay me and my friends here for a life time." He stammered for words but they were stuck in his throat at the terrifying situation before him. "And from the secret stash I just found, I'd hazard a guess as to say to have more secret compartments on board."

"25 up front." Anger once again returned to his face at my demand, he once again struggled in the arms of the gold cloaks.

"Thi- this is outrageous! I will not pay you!" he spat out.

"30." I raised the demand but he continue to refuse, reverting to swearing and cursing me in Bravossi.

"40." Again and again he shouted to the top of his lungs, screaming and spiting at my feet.

"50 or else." My patience with him was running thin as he continued to refuse my demands, kicking and struggling in the arms of the gold cloaks which in a way was amusing to behold but I did not have time to watch this pathetic spectacle.

When my luck finally turned up "Master?" a soft young voice called out.

Turning to the source we saw a young boy, roughly the age of Jon in rough rags made for sea fairing. He didn't seemed to be bothered by the situation, most likely that this has happened before but I didn't have the patience to guess who or what he is because I had far better things to do then waste time playing guess who.

Impatient and tired of this game of failed extortion I turned to the cabin boy "You there boy? How long have been serving this man." I asked, in desperation that I could salvage this in one way or another.

"since I was boy m'lady." He said averting his eyes from me and looking down to the splintery wooden floor.

"Do you know how to steer and sail this ship?" I asked, to which he nodded causing a smile to grow on my face "Perfect." I simply said before in a flash then they didn't see coming, I once again took out my dagger and slit the merchants neck.

The two gold cloaks let go of his arms out of shock to which he used to try and stop the erupting flow of blood out of his neck, he fell to his knees clasping for life before falling face first to the ground, dead of blood loss.

I ripped off a piece of his expensive robe and used it to clean the blood off my dagger, I turned to the young boy who stood there paralysed that I just simply killed his captain "Let this be a reminder that my stores of goodwill are limited. Spread the word that these ports are my kingdom and all who live under it, serve me."

He nodded franticly, unable to say a word as the fear prevented him from saying anything. He ran away the second I dismissed him before I turned to gold cloaks within the room "Take your shares of what you want and meet me outside." The second those words left my mouth, they immediately swarmed over the uncovered wares. Meanwhile I walked back onto the deck where the new captain of the ship was informing his crew who stood at attention when they saw me, he turned around and went still upon seeing me standing right behind him "25 dragons." I said before he rushed right into the captain's quarters and came out later with a bag full of coins.

Upon handing it to me, I opened it up and checked to see if everything was in there, seeing that everything was in order I closed it up and place it within my person "A pleasure doing business with you."

As I walked away saw many of the gold cloaks carrying their shares of the loots, cases of wine, Jewellery, silk clothing and dresses. They all seemed glad with what they got and seemed quite eager to get more when they spotted me walking towards them.

"What's our next job boss?" one of them asked, holding box full of Dornish wine in his arms.

"For now, enjoy your new gifts and if you know some gold cloaks who are looking to make more money, bring them in." though hesitant to bring more men into their operation because it would mean sharing their wealth, they knew that they needed more like minded people to keep their hold on the ports strong.

They nodded at me in acknowledgement before getting off the ship and heading to their respected homes, leaving me alone to travel back to the red keep with a purse full of gold coins.

Everything was going as planned. I had just successfully established my self within the city as a new power within the underworld. Janos Slynt doesn't bother to come to the ports as he prefers to stick to the richer part of the city, he trusts his men to collect the protection money from the other sections.

Paying him money to look the other way was the way things worked here in the south. Bribery, Blackmail, Intimidation and Extortion.

I'll fit right in here.

The next phase of the plan involved the Hands Tourney.

Despite Lord Eddard Starks refusal to have Tourney, he has no other choice in the matter considering the entire realm will be flocking to Kingslanding to witness the Tourney. Riots, rape, public disturbances and murdering drunks will force his hand to hold the festive games in order to quell the disorder that will come.

But until then I'll continue to get into the princes favour…. Mayhap's even make friends with the queen if I can.

 **Elizabeth is moving up in the world of Game of Thrones.**

 **Getting in good with the Prince.**

 **Establishing herself in the city's underbelly.**

 **and plotting her next steps in her ascension to power.**

 **What will she do next in the next chapter?**

 **Wait to find out more In the next chapter featuring her in the Tourney and many more. with Special guest star Ramsey Bolton.**

 **Until then, please review what you think of this chapter.**

 **Oh one more thing... if any of you think there's going to be a one sided relationship with Joffrey and Elizabeth in the future. well... You'll just have to wait until Season 4 ;)**

 **until then enjoy what I have posted and will post until that.**


	5. Chapter 5

Age of Terror The Red Queen of Kingslanding Ch 4

 **Hello again everyone.**

 **I bring you another updated chapter of the Red Queen fic from my Age of terror series.**

 **Please note that this chapter is more fighting then scheming so a warning in advance is that there will be several fighting scene's and that one of the character's she is fighting is an oc not part of the ASOFAI or GOT world but the place he hails from is.**

 **Also another related matter, I will update my new Westeros Movie night with two chapters. There will be more but it will take time to do and I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Now without further ado I give you…**

 **The Red Queen of Kingslanding Ch 4 Bloody Tourney's**

Life in the dreadfort since Elizabeth's absence was normal… well normal as can be for the Boltons as men moved about in the yard, carrying and dishing out orders while on the inside, an eerie silence blew through the dark and lifeless halls of the Dreadfort.

No pained screams of Agony or pleas of Mercy escaped from the cells as the lack of punishment and pain was administered to the captive victims unfortunate enough to be caught.

In one of the cells, occupied by two People with Ramsey, The bastard Son of Roose and Brother to Elizabeth, watched over his prisoner. The eldest twin lack of using the multiple creative tools at his disposal was due to the letter in his hands that he was currently reading.

The only form of communication that he got from his sister after she left not a week ago to see the south.

 _ **-letter-**_

 _Dear Ramsey._

 _It has been three days since I left the North with the Royal company. And a lot as happened in those short few days before we arrived in Kingslanding._

 _First was the incident involving the Stark Girls Direwolf. We stopped at the crossroad Inn just short of the roads connecting to the Vale, The North, the Westerlands and the Riverlands. I was relaxing in my tent just outside of the Inn when I saw the eldest of the Stark girls walking her Dog when she encountered the Prince._

 _Curious I followed them into the woods where I saw them encounter the youngest stark sister who was engaging in a mock sword fight with their butchers boy._

 _One thing led to another and in the end the youngest stark's direwolf mauled the arm of the prince forcing him to let go of his sword that the stark girl took and pointed at the prince._

 _She held it at him before tossing it into the river and running away with her wolf and friend while her sister went away to go get help._

 _Being in the area I felt it as my… obligation to help the future king of this realm, I escorted him back to the inn and into the hands of his mother who demanded to know what happened to him._

 _This caused quite a spectacle in which Lord Stark stomped into the inn at the dead of night demanding to know why his daughters were not brought to him._

 _The king tried to play mediator between him and his wife who demanded justice for what his daughter did to her son._

 _It would have ended peacefully because the king ordered that no acts were to be taken against both their children but the queen had to have the final say in the subject of the wolf who bit her son._

 _The king was powerless in the subject regarding the wolf, fortunately for them the wolf who did the deed was long gone. Unfortunately they caught another wolf belonging to the Starks._

 _Rather than letting the Lannister's kill the dire wolf, Lord Eddard took it upon himself to do the deed. Claiming that it's better he do it then at the hands of a butcher._

 _Since then the eldest Daughter avoids and refuses to talk to her father._

 _We recently arrived at the city which was awe taking at first glance but the Smell coming from it would send the wildings back over the wall._

 _I mean it! The Revolting smell would kill those hounds of yours the second they smelt it._

 _But enough about the shit covered city and it's inhabitants. Let me get back to what I've been doing since I arrived._

 _First I got a royal tour by the Prince himself for aiding him during the incident with the wolf. Not much of the red keep was as amazing as we heard it to be. The only good thing that truly earn my amazement was the Iron Throne it self._

 _It was just as we had Imagined it to be, A awe and fear inspiring throne made out of the swords of Aegons conquered enemies._

 _I even got the honour of touching it, The cold melted iron throne, the protruding blades fused together at the back._

 _You would've liked it._

 _Also on another related matter, I have recently invested in the ports and the surrounding area at the mudgate. At first my new employee's and business partners did not like my… proposal but I was able to talk them down through Bolton Diplomacy._

 _I Hope you are still enjoying your hunts without me and hope that one day_

 _ **-end letter-**_

Upon finishing the letter, Ramsey was Smiling.

Not a genuine smile.

But his famious sadistic smile as the details of the letter that he had just read, detailed his sisters exploits and hidden involvement in aiding in the Starks downfall.

 **-Roose Bolton-**

The father of Elizabeth Snow was reading his own variant of the letter sent to him by his daughter who is now south with the royal host.

The details of the letter described the recent events told in hard truth rather then simmered rumours circulating through passing traders.

A satisfied smile broke on his usual cold grim face.

It was no rumour that the Bolton's have hated the Starks since the Dawn age, they're house's have been bitter enemies way before the long night and when the Starks rebelled against the first Kings of winter setting off the bloodiest conflict of kings in the north where every house had it's own king.

The burrow kings of House Umber.

And his ancestors the red Kings of House Bolton who have flayed stark prince's whenever they can until they were defeated and bent the knee but that still didn't stop them until the Targaryens came and put an end to the line of northern king's.

But despite all that, every Bolton has carried the hate and grudge against the starks to this day, so hearing that one of their precious Direwolves were slain at the command and hand of a stark was more then just satisfying.

It was a sign.

A sign that things were about to change and when it does House Bolton will be ready to flow and take control.

 **-Nightswatch Jon Snow-**

The Wall.

The most impressive structure ever built by the first men, Towering above any castle and mountain upon this land.

Built by the first men after the long night to keep out the threats beyond it, namely wildlings or the freefolk as they called themselves but the real reason for it's creation that southern people forget or deny was the creatures known as white walkers.

Abominations of ice that have command over the dead and other abilities long forgotten.

The once proud order of men sworn to defend the realm was now comprised of nothing but rapiers, murders, thieves and cutthroats with only a few among their ranks coming from noble houses or no houses and the rest being the common folk who joined for the feed or because they have nothing else to contribute to the realm.

The 18 castles along the wall from Shadow tower to East watch by the sea had fallen on hard times due to the years of harsh conditions and lack of the vast number of men manning it, all but three of the mighty castles had fallen to disrepair with their entrances sealed and the structures abandoned.

Now there is only Shadow tower to the west, Eastwatch in the east and Castle black in the middle that is the main base of operations for the nights watch where Recruits take their vows before being assigned and where the Night Commander gives command.

Jon had chosen this path because what path was there for a bastard of the North.

He couldn't take his father's or family name.

He couldn't lead the armies of the north should war come.

He wasn't able to hold lands or titles or even pass on a family name.

He wanted to have a place in this world, to give it something that he was willing to give.

And that was eternal servitude to the protection of the realms of Men by becoming a brother for the Watch.

He had been traveling with his uncle Benjen and the Imp with a few men who were… willing to join but the truth of the matter was that they were given a choice between facing harsh punishment for the crimes… or the wall.

For most some take the punishment as the Imp said about the bound men who sat with them by the fire.

Throughout those past few days of traveling to the wall, Jon mind had been reminiscing back to that fateful day in winterfell.

The night when his grace and father's best friend King Robert Baratheon came to Winterfell, A huge party was thrown in their honour and in honour of is father being named Hand.

He was out in the yard swinging his sword as a means of passing the time and avoiding disgracing his family before the Royals, his striking of the posts was stopped by intervention of the Girl.

Elizabeth Snow, another bastard and one from the house of Bolton.

He was amongst the crowd behind the starks to see the Bolton Twin Bastards ride in before the royal company.

Enmity has always been between their two houses since as far back as anyone can remember so it was really wasn't surprising to see hostility being directed towards them by the entire household which only increased as the twins insulted and jabbed at his family.

He felt… a sense of uneasiness from the female twin, Elizabeth, as her eye's washed over the entire household looking for something with unknown desire in her icy blue eye's.

It was only when she cornered him in the court yard did he feel like he was cornered by a wolf in sheep's clothing, how her cold blue eye's held a desire that he only saw in one other woman that lives in a nearby town outside winter fell.

The whore Ros that Theon and a number of other noble boys go to for a night of pleasure.

Only Elizabeth eye's didn't possess a simple one night of pleasure but an eternity of it with an unquenchable love added to it.

He won't say that he felt a little honoured to have the looks that his brother Robb Receives being directed him but the way she looked at him made him want to retreat to the safety within the hall until she kissed him.

He didn't known what came over him but he returned the passionate kiss back and pulled her into his embrace, he had never felt such positive emotions being directed at him.

His whole life he had been reminded what he was… the majority of the time by lady Stark herself and sometimes Sansa.

So it was refreshing to feel such love being sent to him.

He never forgot how soft her lips were against his.

How they melded, how their tongues lashed and battled like two snakes, coiling around each other.

How her chest pressed against his and how her hands raked through his hair, drawing him closer into their kiss.

It all ended when the Imp came and reality came back to him which he was very thankful for.

Still he never forgot that night…or the morning that came after as she tried to persuade him to give up on the watch.

But if he did… what then?

What would he do had he accepted her? He doesn't know farming or building.

Trading or sailing.

All he knew was fighting but what chance did he have as a sellsword or even in tourneys against proper knights like Ser Barristan the Bold.

Sometimes he wished he was born Legitimate or even as a commoner so he could have more choices then the ones set for him by his birth.

 **-Kingslanding Elizabeth pov-**

As expected, the City was becoming flooded with visitors from all over the Kingdoms. Those that could afford to be in royal apartments were safe from the flooded crowds of filth sleeping in the streets or the brothels that were becoming packed in

The increase in population didn't hinder the flow of gold pouring into my pocket from my investing in the ports. In fact it increased substantially because of demand needed to supply wine and other exotic foods to lords and ladies staying for the Tourney tomorrow.

My hold within the city has greatly increased thanks to fresh new volunteers within the city watch and a few local sell swords looking to make easy cash. Now my reach extends past the harbour and into the area's outside the Mud gate.

Janos Slynt keeps looking the other way thanks to the daily contributions I send him along with a few gifts here and there.

It pays to know what type of Wine he likes.

On the matter of another related subject. My relationship with the Prince has greatly increased, He prefers me to the Lord Hands daughter who glares at me every chance she gets.

But she was not alone in her ire of me, the queen narrows her eye's at me whenever I'm in her sight, looking at me with great suspicion . She tries to understand me without resulting to asking me directly of what I want.

It was almost funny to see her try so hard to know my complicated motives when they were in fact really simple.

Destroy the starks.

And have Jon Snow.

Two things that can only be accomplished by first being close to my enemies and slowly destroying them in the shadows all the while gaining the power I need to get my Jon out of the Nights watch.

And that kind of power belonged to the King.

Robert wouldn't grant the request of a simple bastard of the North, Even if it was to get his best friend's bastard out of the Night's watch. In my few days of travel I witnessed the true power behind the crown, and that Power belonged to the Lannisters.

The only real reason the Queen wielded power far greater then her king was because of her father whom no one wanted to cross, the second was her money that she spent on spys and blackmail material that she uses to quell any of her opponents.

But take away her money and her influence and what is she? Nothing but a shallow jealous woman, in the shadow of a dead stark whore.

The queen wouldn't give into my requests, no matter what I do. Even if I was to eliminate all of house lannisters rivals and enemies, she still wouldn't grant my request. Instead she would continue to hold it over me or eliminate me the first chance she gets.

So that left her son, The Future king of the seven Kingdoms. Much like Ramsey, only new to his sadistic desires, Joffrey was govern by his baser instincts to inflict pain and power over those he deems lesser then him.

Which was Everyone.

Appealing to his nature wouldn't last long, Like a toy… or a whore, he will become bored of me and my continuous shy girl acts. If I was to remain on his side, I needed to spice up my act.

I needed to reveal my true self.

And the Tourney will help with that.

 **-The Hands Tourney-**

As expected, Lord Eddard gave in and allowed the Tourney in his name to begin.

Knights from all over the realm competed along with a few no name's competitors who wanted to make a name for themselves.

Lords and ladies, and even the lowest of the low came far and wide for this event. Those of great significant or high born sat on the stands overlooking the field like the royal family who sat between them on their own little stage surrounded by the kingsguards while others had to stand outside the fenced field along with those participating.

The first of the events was of course melee which featured men going at one and another with whatever weapon they had on them until one of them was left standing.

I of course needed to Participate, and not just for the prize money which is enough to make a man a minor lord but to also gain attention from the prince.

I was armed with my two northern steel swords that were sheathed on both sides of his hips, I was adorned in a sleeveless black leather armour with black leather armbraces on my arms. I wore a second copy of my custom made skirt where black leggings covered my exposed legs while my feet were shielded in heavy boots.

All in all, my attire was designed for easy mobility in combat.

I entered my name like everyone else and had to wait until the lots were drawn.

Many great and famous men participated.

Ser Barristan Selmy.

Ser Jamie Lannister.

Ser Gregor Clegane.

And Ser Thoris of Mer.

I waited and watched as two men were called via name and stood opposite on each side, after the two were done fighting, another pair was called.

"Ser Linkspittle of Old Anchor and Lady Elizabeth Snow of the Dread Fort!" the announcer cried out, snapping me out of my thoughts as everyone looked around for me while my opponent marched into the field.

I Pushed passed the crowd and ducked under the fence's into the dirt arena where my Opponent, a weasel face stuck up pointy nosed peacock looked at me like I was a joke. "Little girls should be at home warming their husband's bed and so do bastards like you who should be grateful to get one." He said in an irritating stuck up way.

The fool had no Idea has to how dead he was, not that I was planning on sparing him to begin with but that smart mouth of his had made his death all the more painful and humiliating as the roar of laughter ringing around me.

But he wasn't the only who had a sharp tongue, grinning I responded with "That's quite a tongue you got there ser. Tell me, are the girls where your from so impressed by such a simple little man who knows how to insult like a 6 year old."

The entire audience watching busted out laughing at my quip to his pathetic insult, The red look of anger graced his face as he snarled at me "What kind of name is Linkspittle anyway? Something for a perverted tool or object in a lowborn brothel?"

"I'm gonna enjoy killing you bastard."

I unsheathed my swords and held them out, to my side as an inviting gesture to the enraged peacock who charged with a furious cry.

 **-Fight-**

The peacock charged at me with his blade held high, it was pathetic really to see a so called knight charge with his hands gripping his sword posed high in air with a war cry.

Just as was within inches, I danced around his sloppy overhead strike to around behind him with one of my swords laying lazily on my shoulder's "Ohhhh, I'm so afraid. That would've cut me in two… if it wasn't so obvious."

Angered he turned around to face me with basic and simple stance as his two hands gripped his sword that posed in front of his body and pointing at a raised angle.

Smiling whimsically I aimed my freehand weapon at him as I slowly walked without a care and this irritated him enough to make the first move. He thrusted his sword forward, intent on piercing me with it but I slapped his blade away with my free hand sword while at the same time moving into his guard and deliberately slashed at his leg where my main sword bit into his unprotected apendaged.

Not enough to slice it off but enough to wound him as cried out in pain and tried to move or limp back to safety as blood dripped from the freshly made wound.

But I wasn't in such generous mood as I step once more into his space, he franticly and desperately slashed to gain some breathing room or in hopes to kill me but it so pathetic that was almost cute… almost.

I danced, dodged and slid under his slices and attack, my blades used to block or direct his clumsy slashes elsewhere before I saw the opportunity to hinder him again. Side stepping around another sloppy wave I slashed both blades down with such force that I severed his appendage that was his hand from his limb but he still held his sword with his other hand.

Slowly I staked after the wounded peacock like wolf, my swords stained red like fangs that dripped his blood to the floor, the Knight pulled his erupting limb close to his body as he cowered away as fast as he could which wasn't fast enough as I was already standing over him.

With one limb he tried to swing his sword with what strength he had in his body but I blocked them both of my swords, eye's wide he looked up at me with foreboding fear, his eye's desperately pleading for mercy that his lips refused to say. I smiled at him, sweet and innocent to his scared face, that quickly changed as I gave him my true smile and ripped open his throat with a flash of metal before a wetness splattered over my face and he fell to the ground choking on his blood.

 **-fight end-**

I stood there, panting with blood spattered on my face, the thrill and exhilaration of the fight ran through my blood as I finished the fight.

While the majority cheered at the ending of one spectacular blood sport, not many shared their opinions.

My eye's glanced towards the starks, and from there I saw only Disgust and Horror upon their once proud faces.

Sansa looked like she was about faint as the sight of the dead man before my feet made the little North wolf bitch cry.

Lord Stark looked at me with a disapproving judging look upon his grim face, he looked at me with disgust at my brutal execution of the would be knight. Then again, what is a stark to expect from a Bolton.

Arya just stared at paralysing awe at the sight of dead man before her, likely the first time the wolf pup had seen a man getting murdered.

Looking to the royal's, I saw sadistic glee upon the Prince's face at my…. Spectacular act. A good sign to show that I was heading the right direction to garner his favour further.

The queen however looked down upon me with disgust at my abhorred behaviour as she covers her younger children's eye's from the brutality I displayed.

The King.. well… he didn't know whether to be shocked or amused by my act.

The crowd cheered and applauded my fight against the so called knight, prompting the announcer to call my match in favour of me "Winner of the Melee match: Lady Elizabeth Snow of the Dreadfort!" he cried out over the bellowing shouts of the crowd. As I moved to leave I was suddenly stopped by what he had to say next.

"Next Match is between Lady Elizabeth Snow of the Dreadfort and Ser Gregor Clegane The Mountain!"

The entire world seemed to have stopped at the name of my opponent, even I myself was still at the name of my opponent, and so soon after my first fight. This entire match up had ridged written all over it, and who better to benefit from my demise then the queen herself who was looking at me with that famous Lannister Smug expression on her face as my opponent stomped his way into the arena.

The way people described him did not do him justice as the giant of man who must have giant blood in his veins marched into the melee grounds with a squire following behind with his giant great sword in hand.

He was adorned in Heavy fullbodied black fearsome armour that clinked with everystep, yet amongst his stomping I heard more then just one clink with each step which told me that he had Armour under his armour which was an impressive feat of strength and endurance to carry all that metal on you without collapsing from the weight. But this was the mountain who was infamous for his tremendous strength and brutality which earned him the reputation as Tywin's Attack dog because he was the first to be sent to deal with problems before the old lion got involved.

I Studied the Mountain's gear, analysing his equipment which was more protected in the front from what I could see which only left the back less protected but I needed to see to be sure.

The giant of man sneered at me as I stood near the corpse of my recent victim "My gods, you are one tall bastard." I whispered in awe of his imposing height as he stood opposite me from the other side of the arena.

"I'm gonna enjoy ripping you in two before fucking you" he roared out, blunt about his goals as he took his blade from the squire who wasted no time in running the second the great sword was unsheathed.

"You sure, I couldn't persuade you to surrender? You wouldn't harm a pretty face would you?" I asked, truthfully not wishing to fight such a fearsome man who's reputation proceeded him, but my wish was denied as he gripped and lifted his great sword with such strength with one hand before putting his black dome helmet on and charging at me with giant war cry.

 **-Fight-**

I stood ready as the Mountain charged at me like an angered bear, raising his great sword high in the air, as he came within striking distance he swung it wide in a vertical slash but I jumped back to avoid being cleaved in half.

I jump around him, gaining a look at his back to see that he was just as protected in that area expect for the part of the spine where armour clicks together through a series of straps and clips.

I jump back to avoid the uncontrolled wide spin and gained some distance as I began to form a plan.

 **-on the stands, the Starks-**

"Father. Why is that northern girl avoiding the mountain like that?"

"She's playing it smart, using his own strength against him. Ser Clegane may be protected in that armour but it still weighs him down despite his strength, and it limits his mobility to swing his sword right."

Lord Eddard watched as the Bolton girl danced and avoided around Clegane's wide and sluglish swings from his greatsword, he knew that what she was doing was the right thing when you're up against an enemy who is stronger then you.

He could see her forming a plan as her eye's studied the giant mans form and amour for any weaknesses which he could see was barely except for the spine where the heavy black amour clicked and strapped together.

He could also see that with each wild swing and charge from the mountain, he was wasting precious energy and strength, becoming more sluglish and slow in his attacks and movement. It was known that the mountain was famous for his savage temper and bloodthirst that blinded him, and he could see it as his attempts to mutilate the Bolton girl was greatly angering him with each second.

 **-Back With Elizabeth-**

I could see my plan working as the Mountain, just halfway through our fight and he was losing speed in his wild swings that no longer had the same strength and thrust behind them at the beginning.

I could hear the deep panting echoing from his helm as he tried to regain some breath from his wasted exploits but I couldn't have that "What's the matter?" I asked with a taunting smile "I thought you were the fearsome Mountain, the strongest man in all of the seven kingdoms. But I guess not." My words had the profound that I couldn't have asked better of as the Mountain roared in feral fury and anger.

He came once again in a rage driven charge that put boars to shame as he stampeded his way to me with his sword held high, I stood there waiting for the right moment as he got close enough swing that long sword of his and I jumped to side before he could slice me in two and danced around behind him with both of my blades raised high and slashed down on the unprotected straps on his back.

My blade didn't cleave into his skin but they certainly dig into it as they cut the straps off to reveal a set of chainmail underneath his now heavy loose armour that restrained him more then it should from how it limited his arms to moving.

Though they were in awe of the feat I pulled against the most terrifying man in all of the seven kingdoms, the people couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous the mountain looked with his armour hanging off of him in a weird way with his arms limited to moving only in the direction he was facing.

Despite the hilarious scene before me, I needed to end this quickly before he had time to recover from this, with his back still to me as he struggled to shake off his armour I ran and jumped onto his back, latching my legs around his tall frame to secure me I quickly knocked off his helm before he knew it and held my blades deep into his neck to draw a little blood as they stood in a cross sign in front of his throat.

With his limbs immobile and my swords to his neck, victory was certainly mine "Make one wrong move and I'll sever your head from your shoulders." I whispered in his ear, my voice carrying no malice or emotion in it's cold dead tone.

The Clegane stopped moving as my blades dug deeper into the skin of his neck "Your sword. Drop it!" I commanded digging them deep, near an artery and his throat, He relucently did as he was told and the giant sword dropped like a stone on the ground.

 **-endfight-**

I glanced to the announcer who could only stare in awe at what I had just did before recomposing himself to declare me the winner "Winner by Disarming: Lady Elizabeth Snow!" I quickly jumped off and back away a few metres from the man just as the crowd cheered, louder even the my last fight.

I could hear one calling my name before more joined in and the entire crowd, including the nobles chanted my name like an incantation "Elizabeth! Elizabeth! Elizabeth!" they cried out in pure joy save for a few amoungst them.

Cersei of course of glaring flaming daggers at me as I just humiliated and defeated one of her Father's greatest champions before the entire seven kingdoms, I knew that she had set this up to have me killed or better yet humiliated before her son as to make him disfavour me for my defeat.

But while killing the Mighty Mountain would've been quite the notoriety mark for my being, it would've cause a whole lot of trouble in the end.

First was that I would've been marked as an enemy to house Lannister for killing Tywin's attack Dog and I didn't want that. Cersei was the one who appears to despise me which makes her unable/ unwilling to help me in freeing Jon from the Nightswatch so that left only her father who had the strings and the power behind it to make anything happen.

And just like their famous motto A Lannister Always Pays His Debts.

Next person who wasn't happy for me defeating Gregor was surprisingly Bailish. Though I knew little about the master of Coin, save that he has a crush on Lady Stark and runs almost every brothel in the seven Kingdoms, he was pretty much an enigma to me as I prided myself on knowing who I'm dealing with at first glance But Bailish seemed to shift around just as I was getting close to knowing what type of man he is.

Next person who… was actually glad to see Gregor defeated was none other then his own Brother Sandor The Hound. A small smile adorned his scarred face as he stares at his brother walking out of the ring with his arms still trapped in front of his body. Everyone heard the Rumours of the Clegane Brothers, how Gregor Pushed Sandor into a light fire when they were but boys for Sandor was playing with Gregor's favourite toy.

Joffrey was looking giddy but somewhat disappointed at the lack of blood this match had, Truly the little sadist to be was finding little entertainment in these bloodless events which told me a lot on how I could keep favour or better yet earn more favour from him.

Robert of course was bellowing with laughter and openly insulting the man who left which in turn turned to insulting Tywin about the humiliating defeat his champion withstood.

Lord Stark was now beginning to acknowledge me as dangerous creature, his brown eye's focused and cold like winter as he simply looks at me with a stern glare on his rough face.

 **-timeskip-**

The fights went on after that, my name wasn't called for sometime as I stood amongst the other warriors still participating and watching as their numbers dwindled to a handful of victors that were ready to face each other until only one was left standing.

There was of course Ser Barristan who defeated a couple of knights with frightening grace and swordmenship that made him win against younger and well armoured knights and men Like Ser Jamie Lannister who had the unfortunate luck of facing him in the final round and was defeated all the same but put up more of a fight then the other knights before him.

Ser Barristan was of course a threat far greater then Mountain, Experienced with swordskill that would no doubt beat me should I meet him head to head, to defeat him if I am given that chance I should change how I am to engage him.

More hours of fighting came by and yet still my name was not called out and my rivals were going like strip of meat in the kennels full of Rhamsey's dogs that he likes to starve and reward for obedience, leaving only me and the old kingsgaurd commander left.

"Lady Snow of the Dreadfort and Ser Barristan the bold of the Kingsguard." The crowd roared at our names being called out and the fight ahead of them about to begin.

I strode into the arena with the blood yet to be wiped from my being or face with my blades still stained in the blood my first opponent, My adversary joined in from his side of the ring, garbed in the gilded still of the kingsguard with a few scratches and dents here and there from his opponents he recently fought.

Though he was exhausted after facing fight after fight until he and I were the last, He was still a threat despite the age and fatigue having at him at this moment.

I took out my swords and stood ready before the greatest swordmen in all of the seven kingdoms, A playful smirk graced my lips as I stared at the old warrior "Would perhaps consider yielding Ser? If you do I might grant you an award."

Ser Barristan was considered to be the most honourable man in the south besides Lord stark himself w so he wouldn't agree to what I have to offer but that still didn't stop him from listening to what I have to say "And what kind of reward mylady?"

"…a kiss." A blush graced the old swordsmen's face as I secretly make a kiss motion to him, I readied my blades now that the foundations of his resolve has been shaken.

 **-fight-**

Taking the frontal assault has proven to be fruitless against him considering the outcome of his previous fights.

I needed to break the rules of chiverally and honour these so called knights and nobles use as a mask to hide the beast's within them, their baser desires and primal needs that governs who they are.

We circled each other like ferocious beasts in a cage, bearing our fangs with savage tenacity before a crowd of roaring spectators demanding blood and gore.

I charged as quick and as fast as I can at Barristan who went defensive and thrusted when I was close enough but I quickly slide to the side and attack his exposed side, my blades bit into his armour, leaving scratches not deep enough to pierce through to the skin.

Barristan spun clockwise with his blade, forcing me to block with both swords, the force of his strength nearly sent me to the floor but I endure and was only sent skidding a bit. I quickly recovered to once again block a swing aimed for my exposed side.

My two twin blades grinded and screeched against his long sword as I tried to stand my ground but he was far stronger given his build against my nimble form.

I broke out of lock by slipping past him but he was experienced in this trick and lept away, I quickly got up and turned to face him, my muscles tensing and ready to act as we once again encircled each other.

This time it was ser Barristan who made the move, he lunged forward with his sword held high in both hands with the blade resting on his arm pointing at me. I dodged left as he came within range but he quickly spun clockwise with the sword fully let out, I raised my swords to block his but the force behind it had me thrown from my feet to the ground.

I didn't have time to get up before he suddenly pounced upon me, I rolled out of the way on the muddy ground, his sword striking down into the spot I once was.

I rolled onto my knees and jumped backwards to avoid being decapitated, I rolled backwards onto my feet and raised my blades before me once more.

Barristan came at me once more but this time I was ready, I didn't dodge to the side or even jump back, instead I dropped low beneath is swing and guard and bashed the pummel of my hilt between his legs.

A collective hush and sympatric gasps echoed throughout the tourney at my unchilvious act towards a night.

…the armour only protected the vital and non vital spots all except of for the bits down there that was hidden in the cloth of his clothes under the armour.

So you can imagen the old warrior suddenly going purple from breathless pain before dropping to the ground clutching his wounded man hood and forgoing the discarded blade at the side while I held my swords at him.

It was over as the announcer call it.

 **-end fight-**

I won…

It seemed impossible and dare say unthinkable but I manged it, I managed to defeat Ser Barrastian and win the melee part of the tourney, as part of the major games of the Tourney I was in line for the champion title along with the reward it had but that can only be achieved if I win the Jousting next.

Still that didn't mean that I didn't win anything here, Besides the 20,000 gold dragons that came with it I was also now a famous woman for defeating the legendary knights of westeros before every great lord and lady here.

Such a feat would earn me invitations and requests for my services under any lord who calls for me.

A group of servants came into the field carrying a chest full of my reward and dropped it before me "Elizabeth Snow!" The king called out prompting a silence around the stands and arena to hear what his grace had to say.

The hard look on his face would've made it hard to tell what he was feeling but everyone knew glee and amazement ready to burst out"….Bloody well done!" he bellowed out with laughter once again inciting the people to cheer out for me.

"take you're reward, you've more then earned it!" he commanded before gouging himself once again on his wine as he singled for the servants to carry to carry my chest to my quarters.

I followed close behind to make sure that they did just that or to make sure no one decided to try and rob me of my fortune, you can't be too careful in a seedy city of liars and murders here.

A few brave stragglers tailed us as we made our way through the city, but they didn't tail us for long thanks to my men who awaited for me outside the gates and helped to escort us to the red keep and to my room where I generously tipped them all for their services before leaving once more the tournery to compete in the other challenges ahead.

 **-a few games later-**

It a long day but I finally managed it, I became champion after coming first in three of the five challenges still counting the melee game. I took part in least amount of bloodshed because the melee competition took a lot out of me plus I wasn't strong enough to compete in the jousting and axe throwing games.

So that left me with Archery which was simply all too easy due to years of hunting with my brother were our targets were always constantly moving rather then just standing still.

And finally horse racing which was also a none bloodied sport that didn't require me to waste what energy I had left, my horse a well-bred and trained black Stallion Mare help me win first place amongst the other southern horse's these knights and lords paid a fortune for to win.

As winner of three games I was declared Champion of the tourney and awarded 40,000 gold dragons with an additional 20,000 each from both race and archery, in total with the money I won I now had 80,000 dragons in total.

I was now the most richest bastard in all of the seven kingdoms.

A feat again that none had accomplished in their time without getting legitimised.

With this new found wealth that I will use to build my base of power within the city, spies, enforcers, bodyguards and business's to expand and protect my empire of corruption that will seep from the darkest pits of criminal underworld to the heights of nobility.

 **-Joffrey POV-**

Joffrey Baratheon, the heir and future king of the seven kingdoms was amazed and amused.

The blonde haired prince had never in his life had he wanted something he had never known until he received it and that was the mysterious Bastard of the North who accompanied them to his home in Kingslanding.

At first he didn't think much of her as he didn't think much about any one, not even his betrothed Sansa had a place in his heart or as someone of interest.

That title belong to Elizabeth who aided him in returning to the care of his mother in the Crossroads Inn, as a prince It was his duty out of necessity to reward his helpful companion anyway his can but when he truly got to see her he couldn't help but be… intrigued.

He learned that she came from the infamous Bolton clan of the North who were famous for their methods of flaying their enemies, even one tale of how they wore their enemy skin as cloaks which was one of his favourites growing up.

He wanted that kind of fear and power that a king should have, to be feared by his enemies and have the power to destroy them at a whim should they invoke his wrath like the Targaryen's in his father's rebellion and the iron born in Greyjoy's rebellion.

He wanted to be powerful.

Naturally when she asked be given a tour he obliged and was amused and filled with pride at her awe of his home as he showed her around until they got to the throne room.

Like her he was always in awe of the Iron Throne.

A throne created out of the melted swords of the Conquers fallen enemies.

A Throne for a conquer.

When asked if he could sit upon it, he was more then willing to.

Sitting upon it he felt more then just a prince, more then just a king.

He felt like a god.

He had the power over life and death, over the choice who lives and who dies.

It was only fuelled more by the gentle honeyed whispering in his ear that he knew belonged to the Snow girl and didn't mind it, dare say he enjoyed it.. as the sound of her husky voice made his body shiver in a good way.

His mood quickly turned when his betrothed came in.

She wasn't pretty like Margery Tyrell or even any other southern girl he knew, just plain and if he had a choice on who should be his queen then the choice would be obvious, even the bastard beside him was a better choice.

When she laid her hand down upon his, he wasn't repulse or even angered by her appendage being on his he was rather…. Enthralled by how gentle and smooth her carcesses were upon his, the kind of touch not even his mother gave or could give and how it made his body tingle in delight.

He would've continued to enjoy such touches, maybe even more had it not been for the Stark Bitch.

He would've put her in her place like the primitive sow that she was had it not been for Elizabeth jumping in.

At first he was… disappointed to see her covering for the Stark until said girl started the verbal conflict that he watched as he got to see what was behind the face of Elizabeth snow.

She wasn't as lowborn in intelligence as most bastards were, she knew her history but that wasn't what made her interesting. How she took down Sansa in a battle stacked against her by a millennium old conflict with Bastards, she twisted the table against the stark girl in a heartbeat, putting all of the blame onto the Targaryens which was true in all points as every strife this realm had suffered was all caused by them in one form or another.

And when Sansa tried to use the overused Bastards shouldn't be trusted excuse because they murder their trueborn siblings, it was quickly thrown out the window because she couldn't come up with one name to justify it.

He watched in delight as she defeat, the look upon her face was amusing to see, just as amusing as when she and her bitch of sister were crying over a wild beast.

In the past few days before the tourney Joffrey was honestly enjoying her company, far more then Sansa's. Elizabeth wasn't afraid of blood or even holding a weapon like the crossbow he had, she was far more enjoying when he took her out in one of his hunts which were getting pretty boring lately before she showed up and made it fun again.

And finally now in the tourney when she soundly defeated her opponents in the melee competition, first by killing her first opponent, a peacock from the vale who's name he couldn't or wouldn't remember to the Mountain himself.

His grandfather's vicious attack dog was still as fearsome as he was ferocious and that made him a far more easier opponent to handle due to his quick to anger and brutality that Elizabeth exploited and much to his dismay handle with less blood spilled then her first opponent.

It wasn't until she was paired up against his father's best kingsguard that he truly feared for her.

Ser Barristan was a famous knight for a reason whose swordmenship was just a legendary as ser Arthur Dayne him.

He had expected her to lose but was impressed to see her hold her own against the commander of the kingsguard and even more impressed and… amused to see her beat him in a comedic fashion that left him on the ground clutching his manhood.

Joffrey was now enthralled by this girl who managed to worm her way into his… service, a feat that many from her background and birth could ever hope to achieve which she should be honoured to be granted a place in his court.

 **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, it took a while as I already had the start and mid established right after the end of the last chapter.**

 **Again I want to all to know that there will be two chapter for my Westeros Movie night, I won't say who or what they are but they will be out soon.**

 **I hope you all enjoy it.**


End file.
